Ming Hua
by Femke-the-lotus
Summary: The armless waterbender and the lavabender survive, and wane free zaheer and start over, when they do so, someone comes to them and tells Ming hua her parents are looking for her... I ship MingGhazan /P"heer/Korrasami/
1. Chapter 1: Saved

Chapter 1: saved

When Ghazan felt the boys were at a safe distance of the cave they were in he stopped the lava flowing and looked around. The cave was caved in all around him, but there was still enough light in the cave to see where he was going.

"Okay... that was that... now I need to find Ming Hua, and get to Zaheer..."

The lava bender thought while he looked around to see if he could see were his friend was, but he couldn't...

"Come on Ming... Where are you?"

Ghazan moaned to himself while he scanned the area with his earthbending. This caused the floor beneath his feet to crumble and before he knew what going on he was landed on his bottom hard.

"**OUCH!** That hurt..."

He mumbled while he got up and looked around. He was in the catacombs beneath the cave their hideout had been in. He carefully made a floating lava disk to see where he was going, this was when he noticed a body on the ground, close to his feet. He carefully placed the lava disk close to it, only to find out it was Ming Hua, lying on the floor, still breathing, but close to death...

"No... No... NO! Ming! Ming wake up! **YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP!** _P-l-e-a-s-e..._ Don't leave me...I...I need...you..."

Ghazan said stumbeling , kneeling down besides her body, feeling al his strength fade from his body, when he saw his best friend lying on the floor , so close to dying...

"Ming...please_...I love you..."_

He whispered the last part bowing his head over her body when he realized she wasn't going to get up anytime soon and started to cry out loud. Because he was crying he didn't noticed the blue light that started to illuminate on the side of her body, were her arms should have been, as a sing Ming was healing herself...

"Get...Get of me you stinky swine... You're...your...making me even wetter then I already was..."

The lava bender suddenly heard a weak voice coming from underneath him call out. He looked up in shock, when he record iced her voice, and when he looked up he saw she was smiling at him weakly.

"Ming... You're alive..."

He said stumbeling grinning, trying to hide how worried he had been about her fate.

"Of course, you didn't think you got rid of me that easily... Right?"

She asked smiling while she made her usual makeshift arms out of the water around her and got up right, so she could look him in the eye.

"Easy... come on Ming... Things have never been easy for any of us..."

Ghazan grinned while he got up and stuck out his arm to help her up on her feet as well...Ming looked at the hand with a dirty look, before she hoist herself to her feet with her water arms.

"True... Remember when we saved P'li from warlord Shong?"

She asked me grinning while she dusted herself off and looked around, to see if there was anyone else near them, but there wasn't... they were all alone.

"Yeah... that man was crazy! He would have slapped her to death if we hadn't saved her..."

She said with a sad look on the floor, realizing the same thing happened to her after all these years together... She was death... We would never see her again...

"Too bad, that she still died... After all this hard work..."

Ghazan said while he looked down sadly as well... Ming nodded, before she slapped him on the back of his head with her water, grinning at him teasingly.

"Speaking of which... don't tell me you meant what you said when you thought I was dying..."

She asked him grinning. Ghazan looked at her with a shocked look, realizing she must have heard everything he told her when she was close to death...

"Well... I...Eeeeeehm..."

He said stumbeling, rubbing on the back of his head with one hand, looking at her with an unsure look, not sure if he wanted to tell her the truth... even do he had felt like this about her for a long time...

"Yes... I meant every word of it..."

He said after what seemed like hours.

"Phew, I thought for one minute we were going to...

She started, but then looked up her eyes widened in shock when she realized what he had just said.

"What..."

She asked him with a surprised look, while she looked him in the eyes with a not understanding look.

"I meant when I said... I love you Ming... I have loved you from the first day I laid my eyes on you...but... but I never had the courage to say so..."

The lava bender started now, but was interrupted when he suddenly felt Ming had pushed her lips against his, kissing him passionately.

"Ming, what the... "

Ghazan asked her with a stunned look, since this had been the first time she had shown a sign of emotions, the very emotions she normally kept to herself at any cost...

"Shut up and just kiss me you fool"

The armless waterbender snapped at him while she kissed him again. Ghazan just did as he was told, smirking to himself, realizing she must feel the same about him...

"You **DO** realize we have to get to Zaheer soon, right? See how the mission is going?"

He asked after a while, when they both took a break to take a breath.

"Yeah... **IF** he won..."

The armless waterbender said, while she dusted herself off and looked around, to see if there was an exit close by.

"You...You think we might have lost?"

Ghazan asked with an astonished look on his friend, not understanding why she said this all off a sudden.

"Possible... Korra is strong... You saw what she was capable of when she was in the avatar state... "

She said, while Ghazan followed her example and dusted himself off, before he followed her to the wall in the back of the remaining of the catacombs.

"You think you can get us out of her **QUITLY?"**

The armless waterbender asked him with a smirk. The Earth/lava bender nodded, before he earthbended the both of them out of the rubble and back to the freedom of the outside world...

And with that I finish the first chapter of my brand new story! I really hope you guys liked it. I made a updated for this chapter to get out the spelling and grammar errors since I have Microsoft office word again which has a very good spelling and grammar check if I may say so! So I hope you all liked it!

Ming Hua: Hmmmmm interesting, lavaboy finally told me he loved me...

Ghazan: sure told ya...

Zaheer: I've always known you two ended up together someday do...

Ming Hua: shut up Zaheer, you're not even in this episode

Zaheer: well, at least I'm in the credits -grins-

-Ming hua slaps Zaheer with her water -

Ghazan: **REVIEUW **before Zaheer gets drowned!

Me: **THANKS FOR READING! **

(First 5 reviewers get mentioned in the credits of my next chapter!)

**REVIEUW! **


	2. Chapter 2: Disguises and back-stories

Chapter 2: disguises and back stories

The valley close to the former Red lotus hideout was calm and peaceful, since the white lotus and the Avatar left it. Zaheer was captured, and the rest of the red lotus gang was confirmed death.

**"ORE AT LEAST THEY THOUGHT SO!"**

soon after the white lotus and team avatar left, the outer wall of the back of the cave collapsed, and 2 figures got out of the rubble, 1 of them was a small woman without arms, and the other was a young man with a shot of black hair, that looked like it was burned off, off him completely at one side, who was also the one that had made the wall collapse, making some wild animals close by them run off in fear.

"Phew, were out!"

The Lavabender named Ghazan puffed, wiping some sweat of his head with the back of his hand.

"Yeah... Do that wasn't exactly what I could call, **QUETLY** getting us out of the cave"

The armless waterbender girl named Ming hua snapped, while she walked past him, out of the cave, looking back at the lava bending with a smirk.

"Well... at least no one heard us... This place is deserted..."

Ghazan said while he looked around, using his seismic scene to be sure of this. Ming hua now looked around as well, and saw he was right, there was no one here anymore, the avatar, the white lotus guards, the airbender and everyone else, who had been here to help the avatar save the world (in their eyes) were gone, they were all alone...

"I wonder if Zaheer managed to outrun the avatar and kill her..."

Ghazan wondered out loud, looking around to see if he could spot the airbender and leader of their group.

"The only way to find out is to..."

Ming hua started her sentence, but she was rudely interrupted when she saw Ghazan wasn't listening to her anymore, instead, he walked to a spot very close to them, were something wet and grey was lying on the ground.

"No! No! No! ... **SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!"**

The Lavabender cursed out loud, once he realized where he was looking at.

"We... we lost... P'li's sacrifice was in vain after all...The avatar is still alive..."

The armless waterbender said, with a sad look on the pool of grey poison, were they had worked on so hard.

"Ghazan... what do us do now... I... I don't want to live like this anymore..."

Ming Hua asked her friend with a sad look, trying to hide the fact that she was close to crying. They had been locked up in hell for 13 years, fought all their lives to free the nations of corrupt leaders like the eartqueen, lost a friend that had been very dear to all 3 of them! And now... that all proved in vain... P'li was death... Zaheer let go of her and them... And Korra... the problem it all started with... was still alive...

"I don't know Ming... but whatever happens... We stay together... I promise I won't let them capture you again..."

The Lavabender said with a sad look, while he hugged his friend close. The first thing Ming wanted to do was slap him in the face and tell him she didn't want all that "lovy dovy" stuff... But, then again, she could really use a hug right now... Since she was really sad about everything that went wrong the past few days...

After they were done hugging "Finally, thought you weren't going to let go today" Ming had snapped at him sarcastically, when the Lavabender finally let go off her. They headed into the nearby forest and started to head towards a lake to wash themselves up a bit, knowing they couldn't get out in the open, looking like themselves again, because they would immediately be record iced and caught if they would do that.

"We'll need a good cover-story, money, and a place to live... to start with"

Ming said, while they walked through the forest, hoping they would find a River soon enough.

"Well, the money shouldn't be a problem, since I... eeeeeehm... Borrowed some money from the earth queen after Zaheer killed her, before I destroyed the wall"

The Lavabender admitted smirking, while he showed Ming hua a sack full of golden coins, that he had kept in the bag, he always carried with him, ever since they both joined the red lotus.

"How the... did Zaheer know you did that..."

The armless waterbender asked him with a stunned look. Ghazans Smirk faded, shaking his head, while he put away the sack of coins in his bag, for safe keeping.

"Nope, I didn't tell him... didn't think it was necessary... unless we needed money all of a sudden..."

He admitted. Ming Hua smirked, remembering what Zaheer had told his girlfriend once when she asked him why they never shopped for food in the towns...

_"We don't need money made by those corrupt nations to feed ourselves... We can eat whatever we want, whenever we want, because we are free...truly free..."_

He had said with a kind smile. That had been a few weeks after they had saved P'li from warlord Shong... forever...only two for her to get blown to bits years later...

"So, that is settled... now we need a **GOOD** back-story and a bath..."

The armless waterbender said with a smirk, waving a water tentacle in front of her face, indicating he smelled like an elephant pig.

"Yeah, you're right... We smell like we've been wandering the forest without a bath for days"

The Lavabender smirked waving his hand of front of his face as well, smirking at the sign of Ming Hua stopping in her tracks, giving him a playful push.

"Speak for yourself! I'm as clean as a waterbender can be!"

The armless waterbender snapped at him with a stern look. Ghazan smirked; acting like the push made him fall on the ground, and then got up with some mud in his hands.

"I bet I can **CHANGE THAT"**

He said with a playful smirk as well, while he got up and hugged her, rubbing some of the mud he had in his hands in her face.

"**NO**! Get of my crazy earthbended! You're getting me all dirty!

Ming Hua squealed, trying to pull away from him, but Ghazan was holding her tightly, so she couldn't escape him.

"So... Now were even..."

Ghazan smirked, when he finally let go of her, Ming hua now looked like she had been in a mud pool all day, were she wasn't soaking wet from the water she had lied in when she barely survived that lightning strike, she was covert in mud.

"That's not even, you wane play dirty, and you get to play dirty..."

Ming Hua said while she raised her water arms, so a whole wave of mud appeared behind her.

_"Oooooo crap..."_

Ghazan said, looking at the wave with big eyes...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

One dirty mud fight later "Told you messing with me was a mistake Ghazan" Ming Hua had smirked at the Lavabender, once he was lying half soaking wet with mud in a pool of water, the waterbender and the earthbended headed to the closest river to

take a well earned bath, and after they did their hair as good and as bad as they could, they came to the conclusion, that it wasn't going to be very easy to avoid the attention of the public, since Ming Hua still had to use her makeshift arms to take care of herself. Zaheer and Ghazans bending was easy to hide, they just had to avoid bending in public, But Ming Hua had to rely on her water bending to live... and she was the only one of her kind, as far as they knew...so this formed a kind of a dilemma...

"well... we could say you lost your arms in accident... and learned to waterbender soon after that, so that's why you can use it as well...and If they ask you if your related to Ming Hua from the red lotus we just... Say no..."

Ghazan said with a over thinking look, not used to make the plans and think about the things they needed to survive, normally that had been Zaheer's job, but now he wasn't here... he had no choice then to at least TRY...

"Okay... that is one ... now the rest of the story..."

Ming said with her normally snappy voice, while she sat in his lap, so Ghazan could braid her hair.

"Well... we could be a married couple, finding a place to build our nest"

Ghazan joked lightly. Ming Hua looked at him with a stern look, before she turned around and looked down with a blush, failing Ghazans fourth attempt to braid her hair.

"Well... that isn't such a bad idea..."

She admitted after a few seconds of silence... Ghazan looked at her with a shocked look, before he started to launch.

"Yes sure, good one Ming... I almost believed you really wanted that to be our..."

The Lavabender started, but stopped mid-sense, when he saw Ming hua wasn't launching along with him.

"You're... You're being serious about this..."

He asked with a worried expression, since this was the first time she agreed with such a "lovy dovy" back-story. Normally she would say things like that were to cozy for her.

"Yes... I said it wasn't such a bad idea...right?"

She snapped at him with a stern look. Ghazan nodded with a stern look, looking down with an over thinking look.

"Okay then... Now we only need to cover up Zaheer... Once we found him...Of course..."

The Lavabender said with a stern look. The armless waterbender looked at him with an over thinking look, before she looked up smiling.

"You two could be brothers... you look a lot alike... A little Dye here, a haircut there... and Boom, your relatives... "

She smirked. Ghazan looked at her with a smile, and then looked at his clothes, half burned from lava, that had made their hideout cave in...

"Sure... do we will need a home, and some new clothes...? We can't go into town looking like this..."

He said, looking at Ming hua, even do her hair was braided now, she still looked like she had been threw a lot, her clothes were half burned as well, as a result of being electrocuted by that... fire bender... It was that she had been able to heal herself, ore she would be death by now...

"We can... We were robbed on our honeymoon; everyone will buy that, since there are enough thieves and loaders since the fall of the earth queen..."

Ming Hua said, while both benders got up and walked towards the mountains, since they both knew going to the closest town would be the same as turning themselves over. ...

"Okay...then we only need to act very weak and all"

The armless waterbender smirked, while they climbed up one of the mountains to see in which direction they were heading. They had left the maps they had from the region left on the airship they came with, and those were gone... the white lotus must have taken them with them, to avoid any survivors a good escape... the assholes...

"Okay, were heading South-east now... It can't be far to a village where we can buy proper clothes and all..."

The armless waterbender said, while they both headed down again, and walked on to a village to start their new life together...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And that was it for the next chapter! I really hope you enjoyed the story!

Thanks Korrasami and P'licombustionbender for the first two reviews! I really appreciated that!

**THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO**

**REVIEUW! **


	3. Chapter 3: A new home

Chapter 3: a new home

After a few days of traveling, the 2 benders finally found a good Inn, were they thought they wouldn't get record iced easily, after they did their hair, so that they didn't looked to clean, when your acting like you've been robbed, you can't look to clean. In this Ghazan finally got his revenge for Ming hua's mud wave from a few hours earlier. Once they were sure they looked like a couple that had been mugged, except for 1 sack of gold they had been hiding in their clothes, they went into the inn, trying to act like they were badly injured.

"We were robbed just outside the village by a pack of thieves, we managed the hide one sack of gold pieces from them, that's all we have left from our honeymoon"

The Lavabender told the Innkeeper with a sad look. Ming Nodded with a sad look as well, her long sleeves hiding over her arms, so they didn't see they were made out of water only.

"Poor souls, since those red lotus scoundrels took out the earth queen, those thieves keep coming and coming... We've had so many robbed couples here the past few weeks..."

The Innkeeper lady said with a sad look on the, cash register, which was good, because this way she didn't saw Ghazan turned red with anger.

_"Calm down hothead... Were not them anymore..."_

Ming Hua whispered very softly in his ear, so the Innkeeper wouldn't hear them. Ghazan looked at her with an angry look as well, and then nodded, before the lady looked at them again...

"So... How long would you like to stay? "

The lady asked, typing something in on her cash register. Ghazan looked at Ming hua now, not knowing what to say on this.

"Well... We **WERE** looking for a place to buy a house and start a life together... Until we were...well...you know...so... I guess... For a few weeks..."

He said after a few Minutes, looking at his "wife" with a smile, Ming Hua looked at him with a nod, agreeing with his decision.

"Well, here in the village there are a few farms for sale..."

The woman said with a kind smile.

"That's very generous of you, but... We were both born and raised in the big city; we don't know the first thing about farming"

The Lavabender admitted with an approving nod from his friend, since this was the truth.

"Well, that problem can be solved easily, my husband is earning his keep with farming as well, and I bet he would be more then glad to teach you the robes of the trade"

She said with a wink to the young couple, after that she got a key out of one of the little boxes, specially made to keep the keys in.

"I will get the forms to you after work, until then, enjoy the best room of the inn"

She said with a kind smile, while she handed Ghazan a key with a silver plate on it with the golden number 110 on it.

"That's very kind... But we can't effort such an expensive room... "

Ghazan said with a sad look on the golden key. Ming Hua nodded in agreement, placing the key down on the counter again, careful not to show her that her arm was made of water.

"I know, but after all you've been thought you deserve a nice room... it's on the house... just remembered to clean up before you leave... Okay?"

She said with a wink, shoving the key back to them. Ghazan took the key now with a stunned look, for a moment he wasn't able to react, but when he came back to earth he gave her a hearth warming smile.

"We promise... thanks a lot madam... were eternally grateful for this,"

Both benders said, while they headed to their new room. It was very luxurious, that was for sure it had a separated living room and bathroom, a nice looking bathroom with a bath, and **SOAP!** It even had a radio in the room, so they were able to hear what happened to their friend, without anyone getting suspicious about their behavior, once they found the info they needed...

A few hours later, both benders were sitting in their new room, all washed up, dressed in new clothes and the Lavabender had been to a barber to get a haircut and after a short while of hesitation, even let the barber shave off his mustaches and his beard, which had been his trademark. So now he assumed a new identity, he knew he couldn't keep them, not even neatly trimmed, it would give them away for sure...

"So, you finally used that big head of yours the way it intended to be used?"

Ming Hua had joked at him with a smirk, when he arrived back in their room with a freshly shaved face.

"Yeah... Does this is feel pretty weird..."

He said, rubbing his hand over his face on the place his mustaches and his beard had been...

"You will get used to it eventually, for now... sssssst, their talking about us..."

Ming hua snapped, while she turned the volume of the radio harder, so both benders could hear the newsman talk properly.

_"It is said the red lotus members almost killed the avatar, and the new airbenders, so their extremely dangerous... 3 of the members are confirmed death, the members go by the named: Ming Hua, Ghazan Lee Teng and P'li Lee. Their leader Zaheer Shao tong was captured once again and is held in an unknown prison in an unknown location_

_Nothing more was given away by now, only that their families are heartbroken by the loss of their beloved, especially the parents of miss P'li Lee, who just found out were their daughter was being held. That was it for today..."_

The story was suddenly interrupted, when Ming hua turned off the radio.

"Hey... I was still listening... I wanted to know why P'li's parents are suddenly interested in their daughter..."

Ghazan said with an angry look on his friend. Ming hua shrugged, walking out of the room, without saying another word...

"Not interested, she's death... we can't help that... And we now know Zaheer is captured again so, I'm going to get some sleep... "

She said, walking into the bedroom with a wave of her water arms. Ghazan looked at her with a grumpy look, before he turned the radio back on, just in time to hear the parents of the now death P'li talk:

_"I left P'li for adoption when she was just a baby, under the pressure of the man I was forced to marry by my parents... We never intended to leave her... and once I realized the man I was forced to call my husband, the now passed away Warlord Shong, had my daughter in his custody, I tried to warn her father to get her out of there... to a place she could truly call home... But we failed... And now... my poor girl is... gone forever..."_

Ghazan heard a female voice say on the radio. The Lavabender looked at the radio with a sad look, remembering far too well that this was true, P'li had told them about this failed try to get her away from that horrible place as well... many years ago...

_"Flashback"_

_"Wow... You sure got a lot scars P'li...it looks like someone beat you up a lot..."_

_The then 21 year old Lavabender said with a stern look, while he looked at his best female friend healing her._

_"Yeah... I know...me... I have been beaten up a lot by Shong... last time was so bad it was a wonder I survived..."_

_The then 16 year old combustion bender said with a sad look._

_"You wane tell us what happened back then?"_

_Zaheer asked her, while he sat down in front of her and placed his hand on both of her hands._

_"No...it's too painful to talk about... "_

_P'li said with a sad look to the ground, almost crying._

_"P'li... you will never get over it if you don't talk about your problems, Like Guru Laghima once wrote: Your not only free when you can freely roam the world, but also when your free to say what lied within your hearth"_

_Zaheer said, quoting his favorite ancient guru for the 5th time that day. We all rolled our eyes in annoyance, but it did work for P'li, because she now took a deep breath and started to talk._

_"I became Ill one day, after the warlord's wife had begged her husband to take me along to the marked... I don't know why... But the warlord agreed..."_

_She started looking at Zaheer with a sad look._

_"While I was ill... The warlord's wife... Miss Thina... Treated me with all the respect and kindness I never got before... It was amazing to feel love at long last... But she wanted to do more... She asked a combustion bender that lived in a far corner of the earth kingdom to come and get me... adopt me... Then give me the live I so longed for..."_

_She continued with a glimpse of hope in her eyes, remembering the moment she told her that Miss Thina had arranged that for her so she could have a normal life... Like she always wanted..._

_"But then...everything went wrong... Diego found out about the deal she made and intercepted the last message, and then called the police to force the man to leave the city forever... then he gave me a good whipping... All, because I wanted to have a normal life, and a place to call home... and someone that would care about me the way I am..."_

_She concluded her story with a sob._

_"That was terrible... and the man... never tried to come and get you another time..."_

_Zaheer asked with a sad look directed at the combustion girl who was now sitting with her head in her knees crying..._

_"No... Shong told Miss Thina and me he killed him... we only found out he was alive a few weeks before she divorced from him..."_

_P'li sobbed her head still in her knees while she cried..._

_"Maybe... Maybe we could try to locate them... then you can have the family you always wanted so badly..."_

_Zaheer now suggested. This made P'li's head snap up, and look at him with a fierce look._

_"And leave you... After all we've been through together... No way! I can't... And I don't want hear any more about it..."_

_She said, before she stomped off into her own tent..._

_*end flashback*_

That had been a few weeks after they had rescued her from warlord Shong as well... A few weeks before they would start their mission as members from the red lotus...

_"If only we had started about it again...she would have been saved..."_

The Lavabender thought with a regretting look at the radio, before he turned it off, before he buried his face in his knees, just like she had done so long ago, and started to sob...This was why he didn't saw Ming Hua coming up behind him, he only realized she was right behind her when he felt her water arms around him, her wet face against his...

"I know... I miss her as well..."

Her voice said, trembling, because she was crying as well... which was very rare for her, but Ghazan didn't felt the need to make a funny remark about this. He just wanted her to hug him for now.

"If...If only... W...We h...h...had...f...f...figured out a way t...t...to C...c...c...convinced her t...t...to...l...look f...for her F...Family...S...She w...w...would still be here..."

He said his head between his knees, unable to keep himself from sobbing.

"I bet we all wish we had...And I just know...Zaheer misses her just as match as we do...maybe even wished he had been more careful... been there to protect her when she needed him the most..."

She said with a sad voice.

"And that's why we need to free him...We need to get together again and live out our lives in freedom... I'm sure she would have wanted us to do just that..."

Ming Hua said with a sad look on the radio now.

"Yeah...it' just too bad we can't visit her parents... tell them what a great friend she was too us... How match her meant to us... as a friend... not as a tool..."

Ghazan said while he followed her gaze to the radio. Slowly she wiped the tears from his face.

"Well... Not without getting caught again"

The Lavabender joked with a slight grin on his friend. Ming Hua nodded sighting.

"One thing will never change... Whatever happens... your sense of humor will never get better..."

Ming Hua said while she whipped the tears of her face as well with her water arms, which only made things a little better, since the water made her face even wetter than it already was.

"Thanks Ming... That **REALLY** made me feels better..."

The Lavabender said with a smirk on his face, knowing his friend was just teasing again, but she was right about one thing... Some things will never change...

"And maybe... When we have Zaheer back with us... We can re-visit Laghima's peak and bury her remaining proper..."

She started, but stopped when she heard a knock on our door... The Innkeepers wife... the papers...The new house...

"I will make a fake note to cover up why we cried... just... act cool... and... make something up..."

Ghazan quickly said, while he grabbed a pencil and a paper and walked into the bedroom. When Ming hua was sure he was in the bathroom with the door locked, she opened the door to let the Innkeepers wife in.

"Hello, Here I am with the papers you need for your new..."

She started her line, but she stopped when she saw the Armless girl had been cried.

"But sweetie... You have been crying... what's the matter?"

She asked with a worried look, wrapping her one arm around Ming hua, while she closed the door behind her with the other.

"W...We...J...Just r...received... A...A m...message from m...my b...b...brother in law...h...h...his w... I...I...is...death..."

The armless waterbender said, acting like she was sobbing again. The in keeps wife immediately felt for the act do, and the carefully hugged her as both woman sat down

"That is so horrible, how did it happen? If you don't mind me asking"

The woman asked with a sad look, while she kept Ming hua in her arms.

"It...It was an accident...a...a car crash..."

Ming hua quickly made up, since a car crash was the only thing that could pulverize a whole body. So it was the only thing they could tell except from the truth that was...she kept carefully used her waterarms to make her face wet again so it looked like she was still crying.

"Zan and I want to visit as soon as we can, to take him in... so he doesn't have to stay all alone there with his memories of her..."

She now made up, acting like she had calmed down a bit, just then Ghazan came in with a shed of paper in his hands, looking like he had been crying some more.

"Your wife just told me what happened to your sister in law... Are you okay? "

The innkeeper's wife asked with a sad look. Ghazan nodded with a sad look, looking at Ming with a stern look, not knowing what she had told the innkeeper and he didn't want to spoil their cover story.

"Were both very sad about the way shi was killed...Heero wrote us he will be able to leave the hospital by tomorrow morning"

Ghazan said with a sad look, praying to the spirits this would add to whatever Ming Hua had made up.

"Phew also lucky that they caught the one that caused the car crash..."

Ming said with a stern look at Ghazan "_That's what I made up, so you better play along"_ the look on her face told him. Ghazan nodded to show that he understood and that he agreed with the back-story, because it would fit perfectly...

"So... When did you wane go and get him?"

She now asked, surprising Ghazan a little, since he hadn't expected Ming to tell the innkeepers wife were they were going.

"Were leaving as soon as we found ourselves a suitable home..."

Ming said with a stern look on the papers. The woman nodded now, fully understanding this... Then the wife started to explain the papers to the young couple...

From the "little money" they had the 2 former red lotus members bought a cute little farm on the outskirt of town. The husband of the innkeeper's wife got to them every day at first to help them with the basics of the farming life, Ming Hua... Who thought farming was more of a man's job, helped the innkeepers wife in the inn every day...

A few weeks passed by like that, and soon they had everything ready for Zan's _"brother"_ to come and live with them as well. They decorated the house so it looked like a regular house, while Ghazan got the hang of the farming routines without using his bending, do he did figure out metalbending in his spare time, with some metal pipes he found in the basement.

"You never know... It might get in handy when we pick up my brother"

Ghazan smirked with a wink, stretching his legs around Ming hua, who was trying to sow some new clothes for Zaheer once he got out of jail, he would need them.

"Who Knows?"

The armless waterbender said absently while she kept trying to sew, but the needs sprang out of her grip and landed on the floor near her feet.

**"MAN! THIS IS DIFFICULT!"**

She exclaimed while she bowed over to pick up the needle from where it felt too.

"Yeah, maybe you better let Heero sew his own clothes, since he's more _"Handy"_ then you"

Zan joked while he took over the sewing stuff and put it away for her.

"Oo very nice one mister "joke a lot"

Ming Hua snapped while pulling her water arms around Zan before pulling him into a passionate kiss. In the few weeks they had been living together, something had start to change between them, not only the way they had been living together, but also their friendship... ore what **WAS** their friendship... Now it looked like there was something more between them... Love... A love that was starting to get stronger each day they were living together...

"Yeah... you know that is how I am"

He smirked while he got up and went inside. A moment later he came back with 2 sleeping bags and 2 normal bags with all the things they would need on their travel to get Zaheer back with them...

After a few hours of riding they arrived at the town near a white lotus base. They had agreed to wait there for someone to get out and mug him from information, since they thought they were all death they wouldn't have to hide the location of the last remaining prisoner to their other members...

"Let's hope we find out by the first one... I don't think it will be safe to kill more than 1 guard a base..."

Ming whispered while the 2 of them were hiding in the tall grass, waiting for a guard of the white lotus to show his face, and they were lucky... The first man was one Zaheer had described as the leader of the guards that guarded him last time... quick as lightning, Ming hua jumped on him and took him in a iron grip, the man, who hadn't been prepared for a attack lied on the ground with his head on the mud a moment later

"You better do as we day, ore things will end very badly for you"

Ming hua hissed at the man, while picking him up, holding his head in a firm grip now, so he couldn't see who were behind him.

"I... I don't have any money with me... I'm completely useless to you"

The man said nervously as Ming hua put her ice dagger on his troth

_"Well...this looks familiar"_

Ghazan thought chuckling thinking back to their escape from republic city, when she had done the exact same thing to the man that they had needed to escape the city...so many weeks ago...

"We don't need your stupid money... we need info... About the last red lotus member you guys arrested"

Ming snapped, obviously irritated by the fact the man (again) thought we wanted money.

"Zaheer... why would you wane know about him..."

The man nervously said, again trying to look up to see who were behind him, obviously having a pretty good idea of who were behind him right now.

"That doesn't matters... tell us what we need to know or else..."

Ming hua said while she slides the sharper edge of the ice over his throat treating to kill him if he didn't cooperate.

"Okay then, Zaheer is held in a prison above a sleeping Volcano not far from republic city buried 3000 meter underground ...heavily guarded by the white lotus, he only gets food 2 times a day and for the rest everyone avoids his cell after that..."

The man now said sweating heavily as he says this, Ming Hua still hold a firm look on him, while Ghazan wrote this down, before nodding to Ming Hua who finished him off with one simple movement of her ice arms, both benders knowing all full well that he would sound the alert if they had let him go.

"Not that this isn't risky..."

Ghazan said while they searched his pockets for things that might come in handy while they would go to free their friend, then tied up the body and hide anything valuable to make it seem like a robber got him, then erased their tracks and left the body...

"Okay then... Were almost at the place that wretched guard described..."

Ming Hua said while parking the Sato mobile they had rented for this trip behind some trees and got out.

"Now let's hope Zaheer's still alive..."

Ghazan said while he walked to the stone wall that was the back of the cave zaheer was buried under, closing his eyes to see if he could sense zaheer somewhere in there...

"Don't worry Zan... They won't let him die...leftover of that pafetic last avatar... in a few hours we will have our friend back with us..."

Ming Hua said while placing her water arm on the younger lavabenders shoulder. Ghazan now looked up at her, his eyes full of tears.

"Ming... I'm just so... I mean... What if he robbed himself of his life... thinking we were death as well... I don't want lose him as well... not now..."

He said with a sad look. The armless waterbender looked at him with a shocked look now, realizing they hadn't thought of that option... the white lotus wouldn't kill him themselves... That hadn't happened since avatar aang and General Iroh had been in charge of the white lotus... But they wouldn't mind if zaheer would take his own life either... they weren't there all day to make sure he wouldn't... so he only needed something sharp and one moment of desperation…..

"No...Zaheer wouldn't get so desperate... He's strong..."

Ming hua told Ghazan with a stern look.

"I know he's strong... but believing were all death... don't you think he might have been,"

He started, but stopped mid-sconce when Ming Hua slapped him in the face with a water whip

"Stop that! The only way we can find out he's alive or not is to get into that cell and see for ourselves..."

She snapped while she pointed to the stone wall. Ghazan now nodded and got into position, carefully making a hole in the wall which would be the start of their escape tunnel.

"Don't worry Ming... I will be back... with or without Zaheer... I'm **NOT** leaving you alone..."

Ghazan said with a smile, kissing her one last time before he entered the tunnel and headed towards the cell were... if he was still alive there... Their friend was...

And with that I end the next chapter of my story

Sorry it took me a while to update because my computer broke and I needed some time to either buy a new one ore get the old one repaired, well I really hope you liked it

Until soon

**REVIEUW**


	4. Chapter 4: the escape

2Chapter 4: The escape

**Zaheer's POV**

Soon after I was arrested by the avatar I was brought to this new cell deep beneath the earth... Ore so I picked up from a conversatio between 2 of the guards who came to bring me my food. Foer the rest of the day they always stayed as far from my cell as possible, without letting the door out of sight in cae I would try to escape... not that I had anything to turn back to **IF **I would escape... my friends were death... and even **IF** there were still red lotus members out there... they were hiding for the white lotus by now and didn't wanted to spend time on helping a failed team member...

The first few weeks I had been hoping do... believing my friends were still alive and well... most likely trying to find me by now... But that hope was snell ended when 2 of the guards who brought me my food mocked me for trying to keep my bending ready to fight when they came to get me...

"As if someone is going to come for you..."

One of them had grinned at me while they stayed away from me close to the door to get out as soon as I tried something...

"They will come... mark my words,... they will come to get me... and then you will be sorry..."

I had told them with a fierce look. The guards now looked at each other with a stunned look before they both started to launch.

"what? whats so funny? "

I had asked them with a fierce look now, getting a bit angry at the spotting way they were launching at me, just because I believed in my 2 remaining friends would come to get me.

"They won't come... yeah maybe their spirits will come when you die as well..."

One of them said launching while they started to head off. I now turned pale, not believing what they had just said...

"what?..."

I carefully asked now... taking a step closer to them now. Both guards backed off now, even do I didn't even made a move to attack...

"That they won't come... their death,... both of them... killed during battle.."

The man spotted, taking a step closer as well now... looking at me with a evil grin, obviously liking the defeated look I was wearing in my eyes now...

_"No... No they can't be death... not them as well..."_

I thought while I felt on my knees, tears streaming down my face while I heard that afwull explosion behind me once again, the explosion that had been haunting me in my dreams ever since she died...

"how... how were they killed...?"

I now weakly asked , but the guards had already been satisfied and had left the room when I had closed my eyes. I now sat in a corner of the room and cried... feeling like I had lost everyone... everything that I had ever held dear,...

This has been weeks ago now...since then nothing intersting had happen... okay the avatar had been here to ask for my advice once, so what... I mean... if it hadn't been for her... my friends would still have been alive... and we would all still be happy and free... Mostly I just locked myself in the spirit world, wandering around there... feeling a bit free there, only returning to my body when I needed to eat ore sleep. ... that evening when I was munching away my rice while wondering how the kuvira problem was coming along now I suddenly heard something...

"Psst"

Zaheer looked up now, for a moment he had thought he had heard someone try to get his attention... but that couldn't be... right?

"Pssst, Heer... your there?"

A all to familliar voice called from underneath me... I looked at the ground below me with a shocked, not believing what I had just heard.

"Ghazan...Ghazan...is... is that really you down there..."

I asked with a stunned look while placing my hand on the cold metal below me with a disbelieving look in my eyes, feeling like this was all a dream..

"Yes... please keep your voice down... im coming to get you out of here..."

The lavabenders voice replied while I watched the metal open up slightly so I could easily fit threw it...

"thanks for busting me out... were did you pick up the new skill?"

I asked him with a teasing look now. remembering that had been his first words to me as well when I busted him out the last time before we went to get Ming Hua and...

"Practice... too bad for me I didn't had harmonic convergence to help me out..."

Ghazan winked as he broke my chains and carefully put his arm around my waist to hold me when I felt my knees buckled beneath me.

"Carefull there buddy... we better leave now... before they come to check on you"

Ghazan said while we headed into the hole again and helped me stand up so he could use his both hands to close the floor above us again.

"The soldiers told me you were death... both of you... what happned after I went outside to avoid getting killed by korra?"

I asked while we walked back threw the tunnel towards the world above us... to the freedom...

**Ghazan's POV **

Okay, so I had been digging a tunnle for quit a while now, using my seimic sence to see were I was heading, since otherwise I woudn't know were I was heading and could accidently run in unexpected problems... when I felt metal above me... meaning I must be somewhere close to zaheer.

"come on heer... please be still alive..."

I thought silently praying to all the spirits I knew that Zaheer was still alive and was waiting for us up there... and I was lucky, the person above me WAS alive and **FELT** like zaheer.

"Pssst"

I carefully whispered now, hoping zaheer ore whoever was above me had heard me. 

"Pssst, Heer... your there?"

I now whispered to the person above me. I waited anoxiously now, for what seemed like forever, but then suddenly... a familliar voice... HIS voice replied...

Ghazan...Ghazan...is... is that really you down there..."

His voice asked in shock and disbelieve... harsh from the lack of use...

"Yes... please keep your voice down... im coming to get you out of here..."

I whispered, hoping that the guards hadn't heared him call and came to see what was going on.

"Ofcourse they can also think he has gone mad and started to talk to himself... since they all think were death"

I thought while I carefully broke the metal above me open in gape that was just big enough for us to fit threw.

"thanks for busting me out... were did you pick up the new skill?"

Zaheer asked me now with a smirk, since that had been what I had asked **HIM **last time when he had came to bust** ME **out... before everything went downhill for us...

"Practice... too bad for me I didn't had harmonic convergence to help me out..." 

I said with a wink while I broke his chains, then carefullu catched him since his knees gave way now.

"Carefull there buddy... we better leave now... before they come to check on you" 

I said while I carefully helped him down the hole then closed it above us so they didn't knew which way we escaped to...

"The soldiers told me you were death... both of you... what happned after I went outside to avoid getting killed by korra?"

Zaheer asked after we had been walking for a while, Zaheer still leaning on me for support a bit, but not to match, so I had my both arms to close off the tunnel behind us... 

"Wel... That awfull firebender was a lightningbender as well... he electrucuted Ming hua, almost killing her... after that... both of the boys turned on me... I didn't stood a chance... so I choose to... you know... end it..."

I said while he carefully closed another part of the tunel behind us.

"The boys managed to get away in time, so I stopped the lava and started to look for Ming..., she was halfway death... But thanks to the water in the catacombs beneath our hideout she managed to heal herself... so we escaped and made a new life while we also tried to find you..."

I finished after a while, leaving out the part were I had begged ming not to die because I loved her on purpose... not knowing in how far he was over P'li...

"Okay then... and how is living with Ming coming along then?"

he asked with a teasing smile while he let go of me fully now, seeing if his legs wanted to carry him by now, but they didn't... and I had to catch him before he would fall and hurt himself even more...

"wow... well... we haven't fought ever since we left that cave... I dunno... but I really think things started to... chance between us..."

I carefully said while I catched him, and carefully helped him back on his feet. 

"I knew it, so that was the other 1 of the correct 2 huh?"

Zaheer now asked me with a teasing smile. I nodded while he carefully let go of him again, seeing if his legs had recovered already, but they hadn't and I quickly had to catch him again before he would fall.

"Thanks for catching me there... do I wonder why my legs take so long to recover"

Zaheer now wondered out loud while we reached the end of the tunnel.

"Best let Ming take a lookit once we reached the lake were going to"

I said while I closed off the last part off the tunnel then helped Zaheer walk towards Ming Hua who was standing with her water arms folded against the front porch of our car.

"Hey Ming... guess who's back..."

I said while I carefully let go of Zaheer a bit and placed my hands over her eyes for a second, then immidiatly pulled them back, then helped Zaheer in the back of the car.

"Good to see that your still alive... and that heero didn't killed himself from sadness over his death wife..."

She said with a wink, even do it was obvious she had been just as worried about this as I had been.

"She just... has another way of showing her emotions then we have..."

I thought while I got into the car as well as Ming, Ming took the wheel do, since I had been exhausted from the hours of bending I had done to get to Zaheer.

"Good to have you back with us Zaheer... how was jail?"

Ming asked teasingly while she got into the car and started the motor.

"Dreathfull as always... how was living with Ghazan for all this time? I heard you at least didn't killed him yet..." 

The older airbender smiled while he streched a little.

"He didn't told you? were supposed to be married... "

Ming said with a smirk, looking at Zaheer threw the mirror, I saw Zaheer now looked at the both of us with a shocked look.

"Your kidding... right? you two hate each other..."

He asked with a stunned look, still looking at the both of us with a shocked look.

"Nope... back in that cave... what I told you while going here... I finally admitted my feelings for her... and it turned out we both felt that way about each other..."

I admitted now with a guilty look on my face, feeling sprry about letting out that part now.

"wow... I hadn't imagined that would happen... I mean... I knew you had a crush on her...but I never imagined it would come from two sided..."

He said with a smirk now.

"Well...P'li Knew it from me... it supises me she never told you...she mostly told you everything..."

Ming Hua carefully said now. Immidiatly after her name felt everything became silence... Zaheer nodded, looking down with a sad look, meaning he still wasn't over her yet... and ofcourse he wasn't... they had been a couple for so long...

"Zaheer... you need to know this... but we told everyone were gonna work and live with she was your wife and that she died during a car crash..."

Ming Hua now said while she kept her eyes on the way.

"OO...okay... "

Zaheer simply said while he looked out of the window a bit abcent now. I looked at him with a absent look as well, while Ming kept her look at the way, driving us to freedom...

**MIng hua's POV **

Well... I got to say that I was pretty worried about the boys when Ghazan went into that cave to get to Zaheer... I mean... it was true was Ghazan said... they wouldn't mind if he killed himself... they didn't guarded him every second so he only needed to be very desperate one moment while having something sharp with him and "Bam" it was over... But that wasn't the only thing I was worried about... also about the possibillity he would get caught in the act... I mean... we didn't knew how far from the cell the guards were from the cell right now... and since I knew being silent while bending wasn't Ghazans strongest point, I had to be ready to leave as soon as they came out of that cave...

_"Now lets hope Ghazan wasn't right about Zaheer being so desperate to get to us again that he killed himself..."_

I thought while leaning against the front porch of our car and waited for them to come out... ore... in the worst scenario... Ghazan came out with Zaheers body...

_"No... zaheer was always the strongest of us... he woudn't kill himself... not even now he thinks he lost everything he once held dear..."_

I firmly told myself while looking up It was a beatifull day, the sun was shining, the sky was blue... and the birds were singing in the forest behind me, nothing was out of the ordinary... and yet,... I felt weird,... like something bad was gonna happen soon...

_"please spirits... spare Ghazan and Zaheer...please let him still be alive and save... "_

I prayed in my head while I snuck to the front of the cell to see if anything had changed in their behavior, which could sign that there was trouble, but there wasn't, there were just 2 tall guards standing before the gate, talking... I wanted to leave and head back now, knowing my worries had been for nothing when I suddenly catched P'li's name...

"Yeah... I heard their pretty sad especially since they never had the chance to see their beloved child again and tell her the truth about her past..."

One of the man said with a sad look. I looked up with a strange look now, wondering if he was really sad about this ore if he was faking.

"Yeah... and I heard the parents of that other chick came in to ask for their daughter last day... what was her name again... Ming Hua... "

The other one said. I now looked up with a shocked look, realizing they were talking about my parents, I leaned in a little closer now, not wanting to miss what they had to say about them, since I had left them many years ago because they had been mistreating me and I hadn't see them ever since...

"Yeah... I heard they were pretty sad when they heard their daughter was death... even do they admitted it had been their own fault she left with those weirdo's since they had mistreated them... but now their sorry..."

the first one said with a sad nod, my hearth skipped a beat now, hearing they were **EXACLY** sorry about what they had done to me now... just now they thought she was death,...

_"hm, seems like miracles__** DO **__happen"_

I thought while I carefully walked back to the car and leaned to the front porch again, wrapping my water arms around me to comfort myself, as well as keeping myself from crying, since these people had put me threw so matcn pain and suffering, and yet,... they still were my parents and I did love them...

"That plus the fact that if they hadn't done that to me... I wouldn't be the first armless waterbender **EVER"**

I thought with a smirk while I looked up to see if the others were already coming back, but they weren't... the others... I had so many good memories about them... they were the first ones that accepted me the way I was... and leaved me be when I needed some space... escpecially P'li... since she had been the only other female in the group, the 2 of us had been the best of friends... and P'li had been the only one who knew she **DID **have a crush on Ghazan, do she never had the courage to tell him this...

_"well... she at least had a propper life with us... everything better then living with Diego..."_

I thought while thinking back to the moment we had gotten P'li out of his grasp... so many years ago...

_*flashback* _

_We were running threw the base of warlord Diego, Ghazan was running next to me, blocking every door we came across with his earthbending to prevent soldiers from attacking us, since we had just escaped. _

_"any idea were they will be keeping P'li..."_

_Ghazan asked our leader with a stern look, while we kept running. Zaheer shook his head heavilly, but he kept running, refusing to give up on the poor girl, since we had all seen what Diego had done to her... _

_"There! there's Diego!" _

_Zaheer suddenly called pointing to the spot before us were Diego was talking with a large guy who seemed to be there to guard something... ore someone... _

_"Guard this door at any cost... no food and water for her for..."_

_he started his line, but he stopped when Zaheer silmply got his dagger out of his pocked, which he had gotten from a guard we had ambushed on on our way here and put in in the chest of the warlord, who hadn't seen him coming so fast hadn't seen him coming. The guard looked at us for a split second before he quickly stormed off scared. _

_"That was that,..."_

_Zaheer said while he stepped aside so I could walk past the death body without touching it and jam open the locked doorn with my water arms by freezing the locks from the inside. When the door fell open, light shone on a scared and badly injured young girl from around the 15 years old with jet black hair and a eye formed tattoo on her forehead who looked up scared at first, but gave a sign in relieve when she saw it was us coming to get here... _

_"Come P'li... lets get you out of here...back to safety..."_

_Zaheer said while I broke the chains around her arms, legs and waist, so he could scoop her up, because as soon as Zaheer sat down with her, P'li lost consiousness..._

_-flash-_

_"This is bad... I can't heal her wounds... there to severe..."_

_I told the other with a firm look. After we had managed to escape from the warlords place, we got into another town far east of the warlords terretorium so we could first heal her wounds, before we could go over to our next action..._

_"yeah...its unbelievable how that man must have been treating the poor girl..."_

_Zaheer said with a nod while rubbing his thumb over the palm of her hand carefully. _

_"I think we can say she's lucky she's still alive for that matter.."_

_Ghazan said with a smile while he observed the back of the girl with a serious look, something which wasn't very usual for him, but I didn't felt the need to make a funny command about it... I was too worried about the fate of a friend..._

_"I think its best we give her some space for now so she can progress this,... like Guru laghima wrote... in the proses of progressing space is the most essential thing"_

_Zaheer said with a smile, while we all watched how P'li started to stir... ready to wake up..._

_*end flashback*_

I shook up from my memories when suddenly I felt 2 strong arms around me, completely covering my eyes before letting them go again so I could see again.

"Hey Ming... guess who's back..."

The familliar voice of Ghazan called from behind me. I quickly looked around now, seeing Ghazan was safe and that Zaheer was thank the spirits still alive and now got into the car with some help of Ghazan..

"Good to see that your still alive... and that heero didn't killed himself from sadness over his death wife..."

I said with a wink, trying to hide how worried I had been about both man and ofcourse... what I had just heard... that was one for another time...

_"Best tell them __**AFTER**__ we got home and gave them some space to get used to everything..."_

I thought while I got into the car as well, taking the wheel, since I knew how exhausted Ghazan must be after digging that tunnel and closing it again...

"Good to have you back with us Zaheer... how was jail?"

I now asked teasingly while I started the motor and drove out of the woods carefull not to hid any trees in the prosses.

"Dreathfull as always... how was living with Ghazan for all this time? I heard you at least didn't killed him yet..." 

The older airbender smiled while he streched a little.

"He didn't told you? were supposed to be married... "

I said with a smirk, looking at Zaheer threw the mirror, I saw Zaheer now looked at the both of us with a shocked look.

"Your kidding... right? you two hate each other..."

He asked with a stunned look, still looking at the both of us with a shocked look.

"Nope... back in that cave... what I told you while going here... I finally admitted my feelings for her... and it turned out we both felt that way about each other..."

Ghazan now admitted now with a guilty look on my face, probably feeling sorry about letting out that part last time he told about our adventures when he was gone...

"wow... I hadn't imagined that would happen... I mean... I knew you had a crush on her...but I never imagined it would come from two sided..."

He said with a smirk now.

"Well...P'li Knew it from me... it supises me she never told you...she mostly told you everything..."

I now carefully said . Immidiatly after her name felt everything became silence... Zaheer nodded, looking down with a sad look, meaning he still wasn't over her yet... and ofcourse he wasn't... they had been a couple for so long... I didn't knew better then that they had been together...

"Zaheer... you need to know this... but we told everyone were gonna work and live with she was your wife and that she died during a car crash..."

I now said while she kept her eyes on the way, feeling he should know this, since the inkeepers wife was bound to ask him about this and we couldn't risk blowing our cover...

"OO...okay... "

Zaheer simply said while he looked out of the window a bit abcent now. I looked at him threw the mirror a bit worried as well now, realizing this must all be very hard for him, but I couldn't do anything for him right now because I was driving... but I knew I would try to help him as soon as we got out of the car...

"hey Ming... when were... were we need to stop to make our cover complete... would you mind look at my legs,,... they didn't got used to carrying my full weight all the time we were walking out of the prison..."

Zaheer said after a while of silence... I now looked at him threw the mirror while he bowed down a little to rub over his anckles.

"and your still not feeling them? can you try to get up a bit in your seat"

I asked while I parked the car near the lake and looked back at him now. Zaheer carefully did as I told him and had to sit back again as fast as he tried, shaking his head at me sadly as he did so..

"Nope... it still hurts"

He said with a painfull look. Ghazan now got out of the passenger seat and got to the back of the car, carefully helping zaheer to the water side.

"Okay...lets see what's the problem here"

I said while I sat down next to him and used my makeshift arms to put up his leg and then started to bend the water around his whole feet trying to see what the problem was.

"hmmmmmm this is strange... I can't feel anything strange in particular..." 

I mumbled after a few seconds of concentrating.

"wait,... you mean... there should be nothing that keeps me from walking?"

Zaheer asked with a stunned look, while looking up at me with a strange look. I nodded and carefully felt his other leg, I felt a small disturbance in the anckle this time, so I healed that and carefully handed him a bar of soap.

"this should do the trick... your other anckle did have a little disturbance.,... call me when your done, i'll help you with the dye"

I said before I left, since I didn't felt the need to see a naked man not now and not ever...

"Okay... thanks ming,..."

Zaheer said before I heard him wrap off his prison clothes then the sound of someone diving into the water.

"it did the trick... it feels better now"

Zaheer called from out of the water while he floated on this back. I smiled, going to Ghazan, only to see he was naked as well now... damn it...

"Bomb ahoy!"

he called while he jumped into the water as well, splashing zaheer all wet.

"come on Ming! jump in! the waters amazing!"

Ghazan called back, waving for me to get into the water as well. while zaheer dove underwater to make the rest of his hair wet as well, then started to wash himself behind a rock.

"No thanks... I don't swim with naked man if you'd please"

I smirked while I sat on the side and puddled my bare feet into the water to cool them down a bit.

"and if I put on some clothes... would you come in then?"

He asked with a grin, putting up those big puppy eyes of his, knowing I couldn't withstand those...since he had used them on me multiple times during our stay together to get me to do his bidding...

"No,... remember were on a mission here... and were still not out of danger... since zaheer still looks like himself..."

I now snapped at him, while giving him a pat on the back of his head, this time not falling for his little "act"

"Your right... and i'm sorry... but the past few hours have been so... exciting and,... scary at once... I just wanted to relax a bit now..."

He said while he sat down next to me... still naked... and wrapped his wet arms around me...

"Zan! your making me all wet! so get your damm naked self off off me..."

I now snapped while I got up and wanted to walk back to the car, but because Ghazan had been splashing water all over the ground, it had been very slippery and before I knew it I was lying in the water.

"You know ming... normally you put off your clothes **BEFORE** your going into the water for a swim...

Ghazan joked once I reached the surface again.

"okay... now you just asked for it..."

I raged smiling while I make a mega big flood behind me using all the water in the lake.

"hey... who turned off the water..."

I heard zaheer call from behind the rock, but I payed no attention to it... I only looked at Ghazan smirking who looked at the flood with a dumbstruck look before he started to head for the car...

_**"OO yeah... I rock..."**_

I thought while I returned the water and headed after Ghazan...smirking to myself while remembering the look in his eyes when I threatened to splash a whole lake in his face...

A few minutes later we were all in the car again, zaheer was sleeping in the back, his once grey hair was now dyed black. And Ghazan was sitting next to me with a smirk on his face, looking out of the window while I drove the car back to our new home. Even do everything was alright now, and we were all safe... I couldn't help but notice that Ghazan looked back every now and then to see if Zaheer was still sleeping in the back...afraid he might be gone if he didn't check on him every now and then...

"relax... he's still there... safe... its really all over now..."

I snapped at him after a while when he again looked up to see if Zaheer was still sleeping in the back...

"I'm not a worryward... i'm... its just... just so weird... that he is back with us after so long..."

Ghazan said , and before I could help myself I nodded, since he was right... it had been a long time since we last saw Zaheer... and it** WAS **hard to believe he was back with us at long last...talking about hard to believe... my parents were looking for me as well... that was also a miracle on his own... and then there was the fact that they were sorry about what they did to me... that was also hard to believe... after all the pain and suffering they had caused me, before I finally escaped and joined the red lotus...speaking of which... I hadn't even mentioned any off this to ghazan...And I knew he would be pissed if he would find out on his own later...

"Zan... there is something I need to tell you... when you were off to get Heero... I saw some white lotus members..."

I carefully started, after I had made sure Zaheer was fast asleep and couldn't hear what we were disgusting.

"**WHAT! **did they see you? "

Ghazan now asked with a worried look. I shook my head and parked the car before the inn we would sleep in for the night.

"phew... that's one relieve... but what's the matter then? If those thugs didn't saw you when I went inside to get Heero from the hospital"

Zan asked with a worried look while he paided the inkeeper so I could go drive to the inn house we would sleep for now.

"Well... I overheard them talking about the parents of the armless girl from those red lotuses... you know... the one we heard about on the radio"

I said, giving him a firm look to let him know he had to play along for now... since we didn't wanted to get any unwanted attention...

"OO yeah... I remember now,... those criminals that took our beloved queen from us... what did they say about them?"

Ghazan said nodded to let me know he had understand the hint.

"They said that... her parents were looking for her right here and right now... that they had been the cause she went all nuts and now they were sorry and wanted to restore the contact... but they were too late..." 

I said, trying to sound disgusted about myself... which was very hard. It was less hard do... to talk about my parents like they meant nothing to me... because I really hated them for all that they did too me, and the others knew. Except from aiwee and Unlaq every member of the red lotus knew my backstory...

"Wow... too bad for them they were to late then..."

Ghazan said with a shocked look, and I knew this wasn't a act, he was seriously shocked to hear that my parents were sorry and wanted to re-conact me...

"yeah... "

I said now while I helped Ghazan to bring a still sleeping Zaheer inside and put him to the beth into the room.

"Ming..., about what you said... your not going to blow our cover by going to see them right?... your not even sure their **REALLY **sorry for what they did to you..."

Ghazan asked me with a worried look on his face, while we both changed into our night gowns to get some rest as well since it had been a bussy day for the both of us...

"Well... I...i'm not sure... I mean... they are my parents and all..."

I said while I sat on the side of my beth and put the buckets next to it so I could easily get my water arms back on tommorow.

"Ming... I understand... You still love them... after all they have done to you... after all the trouble they caused you you still love them... but... I couldn't bear to lose you... please ming... think about zaheer and me... don't do this,..."

He said with a sad look while he took my face in his hands and looked at me with those peercing brown eyes I loved so match...

"Your right... I'm a fool to believe their sorry all of a sudden... its most likely a trick...we shoudl try to keep our cover and move on..."

I said before I streched out next to him and put my water arms in the baskets then turned to him and closed my eyes...

And with that I end the next chapter of my newest story.

I'm really sorry it took me some time but my computer crashed so I had to wait for it to either get repaired ore buy a new one... but now i'm back and I can't wait to post all the chapters I have been working on

A/N

We all saw how Zaheer helped Korra threw her trauma in the series, so I didn't wanted to mention that all over again, thats why I chose to skip it like this.

The new names of the red lotus members are

Zaheer: Heero  
Ghazan: Zan  
Ming Hua: Minna

that was it for this chapter people! I really hoped you liked it! and don't forget to

**REVIEUW! **


	5. Chapter 5: A new life

Chapter 5: a new life

**Normal POV **

A few months passed since that fatefull day. The red lotus members returned tp the home they had made in the farm. Heero started to help his brother with the farming while Minna helped the inkeepers wife in the inn, as well as doing the household when she was home. one night... exacly 6 months after they had finally settled somewhere and had freed Zaheer, Ghazan took Minna with him to a special place outside the inn, it was a place were there was still a lot of forest and were there was also a beatifull waterfall close by. By the sunset... this was the most romantic place of the whole inn...

"Ming... I have had a special reason I wanted to take you here... I have been thinking... about our... story... and... and I believe the time has come... to make this story of us reallity..."

The lavabender said before he kneeled down before here and showed her a little ring he had bought with some of the money he had spared up from the farm...

"Minna... my love... do you wanne do me the honor... of becoming my wife..."

He asked while blushing a little, which was thankfully hidden by the red of the undergoing sun. Ming Hua looked at him with a blush as well, before she finally nodded, not able to say the words for a moment.

"Thats great then..."

The lavabender smirked while he put the ring on the hanger he got with it, since he knew she didn't had a finger to put the ring on, then took her in his arms and kissed passionatly...

The ceremony went short and sweet, towards the invited people they claimed that they wanted to re-do their vowes because Heero hadn't been able to see it last time because he and his wife had been on their honeymoon when they got married last time... right before the car incident... everyone seemed to believe them... and everyone was happy for the young coulple.

Everyone... no... one woman... with black hair and piercing brown eyes was standing in the back and looked at them with a stern look... after everyone went to congratulate them she observed their behavior and after everyone went to beth she got into a small room in the inn Minna ( as she knew ming hua called herself now) worked for now, and used a radio to call the members of the white lotus...

"Lord... here is Allerys speaking... i'm on the place you send me too and as you thought those red lotus thugs are here... i'm going on as planned..."

She said, looking at a picture she had of the old red lotus and rubbed her finger over zaheer... knowing he was single at the moment and most likely desperate for someone to love him as well now those two got married and all...

"Their fate has been sealed..."

she said before she hang up and used her nail to scatch zaheers face out of the photo...

_**And with that I end the next chapter of my newest story... I really hope you all liked it... **_

_**Zaheer: wait one second, wait ONE SECOND... your NOT gonna sattle ME with a traitor as girlfriend right? **_

_**Me: I don't know heero, there is only one way to find out and that is to keep reading**_

_**Ming hua: THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE! **_

_**Ghazan: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEUW ON THE WAY OUR ORE GROVYLETHETHIEFLOVER WITH BE VERY DISSAPOINTED **_

_**ME: JUST REVIEUW **_


	6. Chapter 6: The game

Chapter 6: the game

**Zaheers POV **

Okay so the whole wedding was just great... i'm really happy for Ghazan and Ming hua that they finally gpot married and all... but I was still very sad about the death of P'li... I really wished she could have been here with us and share this happy moment... but then again... hiding her would have giving some problems for one reason she was far to tall for a woman of her age and by second... the tattoo on her forehead...

"okay the second one wouldn't nessesarely been a problem **IF** she had survived that explosion..."

I bitterly thought while I looked at the people gathered here today to see the wedding. They were all believing Minna and Zan to be innocent cevillians who got some bad luck during their travels to find a place to build their nest... and me to be the brother who just lost his wife in a accident... if only those fools knew better...

_"they would throw you back in jail as well as your friends... don't mess it up for them now..."_

I thought while I looked at a girl in the back, who looked at me with a small smile. She was very pretty with her black hairs and her hazel eyes that seemed to glow in the dark...

_"Really zaheer... no earthly tether anymore remember... come on get a grib on yourself man..."_

I told myself firmly, but I couldn't help it... I had to keep looking at her. And after the wedding ceremony was over and everyone was permitted to leave... I walked over to her.

"Hey... my name is heero... I just came to live here..."

I said with a shy look on the pretty girl before me. I saw she blushed a little before she shook my hand.

"I'm allerys... I came here to visit some family members with my parents... so I will leave in a few days..."

She said before she let my hand go again and hurried off... when I looked at my hand I saw I was holding a note. I carefully opened it smelling the rose parfume she had put on it...

_"Come to see me... I will be waiting for you tommorow at 5 o clock under the rose tree... come alone _

_Allerys"_

The note said. I smiled to myself nodding to allerys who was standing with two people who beamed at her brightly. I saw she beamed at me waving before she got with them... knowing for sure that I would be there tommorow...

the next day 5 minutes before the agreed time I was standing by the tree waiting for Allerys to come., since I knew it wasn't nice to come late on your first... well... date... I think...

"here I was Heero... nice of you to come... "

She smiled while she sat down on a bench under the tree and smiled at me , patting on the place next to her to sign I had to do thesame...

"your welcome... and... wel I mean... I really wanted to see you again... we met so short last time I only know your name..."

I stammed a bit unsure... last time with P'li things had been a lot easier... I had already known a lot about her from the research Xai Bau had made us do on her.

"Yeah, that was really a shame, but my parents had still a few things they needed tp do... so I couldn't effort to stay long..."

She said with a blush, plucking a bit at the red dress

"You shoudln't pluck on your dress so match... its really beatifull... it would be a shame if you accidently broke it..."

I said before I turned red from ear to ear, because I had said such a thing about a girl I had just met.

_"Good move Heero... your really got it already..."_

A voice in my head said, while I watched allerys turn as red as the dress she was wearing. 

"you really think it's pretty... My mom says I should throw the ugly thing out... I have been wearing it ever since... well..."

She stammed a bit, not sure if she should tell me something very private already. But I had heard so match already... P'li, Ming Ghazan and I all 4 had suffered a lot of pain and misery...

"Alerys, you can tell me... really... you can trust me..."

I said, while I took her small petite hands in mine and looked at her with a understanding look.

"Okay then,... I had a boyfriend... his name was Lee... we were really madly in love when he suddenly... died... we don't know how ore why... this dress is the last one he ever got me... that's why I mostly wear it..."

Alerys told me with a sad look on her face. I now took her face in my hands, feeling tears in my eyes, remembering how I had felt when I saw P'li died right before my eyes... the explosion that still haunted me in my worst nightmares,...

"Thats awfull... I... I lost my last wife... in a car crash... "

I said, feeling the strong need to tell her the full truth, but I still made up this story... since I knew I couldn't take the risk... if she was a traitor that only wanted me to tell the truth about my past... I would fall right into her trap... no the truth had to wait until I was absolutely sure she wasn't going to betray me...

"That's awfull... did they get the one who did it?"

Alerys asked me with a sad look, totally believing what I was telling her.

"yes the jerk who did it was caught... lucky for us...but that didn't bring her back to me..."

I said... tears welling up in my eyes, when I again heard that explosion in the back of my head, feeling like it was all my fault that she was gone... and that I would never get to see her smile at me again...

"If Only I had made her go to look for her parents... at last she would have still been..."

I started my thoughts... but stopped when I felt 2 soft hands on my cheecks. I looked up to see Allerys look at me with a sad look in her eyes, carefully rubbing my tears away with her thumbs...

"there, there, you still miss her a lot huh?"

She askes me with a sad look, I nodded, unable to speak because I was really sad about p"li's death and I was afraid I might cry out when would open my mouth so instead I just nodded. Allerys looked at me with a sad look and then, very carefully... kissed me on my mouth... I didn't said a word, I just let her... feeling tears flow over my cheecks as I did so... that had been the first time I kissed someone besides P'li...

After that day, Allerys and I met up serveral times, to the great annoyance of Ming hua who had a bad feeling about her at first, and later because we were acting like we weren't in love while it was obvious we were.

"if you have a new girlfriend, just say so!"

Ming Hua had snapped at me one day when Zan and I came back from the field exhausted from the days work and I had started immidiatly about going out with allerys that night.

"she's not my... were not like that...were just... starting to get to know each other..."

I said while I cleaned up my face a bit and looked in the mirror to see there was nothing between my teeth before I started to head for the door.

"i'm just saying that **IF **you two were in love you should just tell us... its not like we would be mad about it ore something..."

Ming calmly said while she looked up from her sewing work, since a few months she had been practicing and it had become A lot better since the last time she tried... when they had gotten zaheer...

ïf it ever happens you two will be the first two to know..."

I grinned before I headed out to get to Allerys again...

Two months passed since that and one day exacly two months after Ming hua had made that snappy command about me and Allerys being more then friends... I suprised the gang with the announchement that Allerys and I took the step and that we were officially a couple now.

"well, its about time you two admitted it..."

Ming Hua had smirked when Allerys and I came with the news.

"Hey, it was shoter then last time... remember how long it took me and P'li to admit what we felt for each other..."

He grinned, when his friends heard him call her normal name however, they turned pale, and looked from Allerys to me with a stern glare.

"don't worry guys... its okay... she know and she promised to keep our secret..."

I said with a small smile, before I took Allerys with me to bring her home. But when I returned, my friends were waiting up for me... and they didn't looked very happy...

**"How could you! how could you tell her our secret! do you know what danger you put us in! "**

MIng Hua yelled at me angrily while Ghazan stood behind her nodding, feeling just as betrayed as she was, but since he was the more relaxed one... he didn't felt the need to scream at his me for doing this

"I did because I knew she would understand and keep our secret... believe me... if she hadn't been worth trusting I wouldn't have told her... I know... how dangerous this is..." 

I calmly said trying to keep the anger out of my voice, because they weren't trusting me on this, I mean, **COME ON! **I have been the leader of a secret socity for a long time! if there is one person who knows whether you can trust someone ore not its me...

"I know! but still! I thought we all agreed it was for the best no one knew who we were! "

Ming Hua snapped at me, giving me that glare... the glare she always gave us when we had gotten to far...

"Okay! okay! I admit it! it was a stupit thing to do! But if one's in love he somethimes just... does stupit things..."

I said, trying to leave out the name of the acnient Guru who used to quote this, since I knew how match more It would piss them off, especially Ming Hua who was never very fond of my acnient believes...

"seriously... your gonna quote Guru laghima... right now? "

Ghazan asked jokingly, knowing me better then to not quote my favorite Guru, even in times like this. I smirked a bit putting up my hands in a surrendering way, signing that I just didn't wanted to make a bigged problem of this all then was needed. When Ming Hua saw this she took a deep breath and looked away for a second.

"Okay then... we trust you on this,... but don't get me wrong... i'm still pissed you told her this! "

Ming Hua said, before she and Ghazan headed off, leaving me behind to think about Allerys and everything we had been threw while I looked at the night sky,...

**Normal POV **

what they didn't saw was that Allerys was looking out of the window as well, smirking, before she turned around and picked up the radio and dailed the white lotus, which she was working for, do the red lotus members didn't knew this... she was here to betray them... and now Zaheer had told her the truth about his past... also about his youth... do she had no idea why she bothered to ask him about that... it was time to make the call to the white lotus and let them take them away again... back to justice...

"Hello Sir... This is Allerys... yeah... I call to let you know everything is set for tommorow... they will **NEVER **see it coming..."

She said with a smirk.

_"good work Allerys... We will be there by tommorow morning, then... the red lotus will be history..."_

A voice replied from out of the radio... before both sides launched evily...

**That was it for the next chapter people! It took me a while but I had to think very carefully about how I wanted to let the chapter end this time... Also... whether Zaheer told her about his past ore that she had guessed it... **

**Zaheer: SHIT SHIT SHIT! ALLEYS IS A TRAITOR! **

**Ming Hua: Told you that woman wasn't worth trusting Heero... -she smirked**

**Ghazan: Yep... what's gonna happen next chapter will be all your fault... **

**Ming Hua: and yours -she smirked- **

**Ghazan: what do you mean with that? -he askes now shocked- **

**Ming Hua: you will find out next chapter! **

**Me: THANKS FOR READING EVERYBODY AND DON'T FORGET TO **

**REVIEUW! **


	7. Chapter 7: Betrayed

Chapter 7: Betrayed

**Ming Hua's POV **

The next morning when I woke up...,it had been 4 months since Ghazan and I got married by now, I woke up with a strange feeling in my tummy, like someone was ticklinh me from the inside, also I was feeling very dizzy after some time of working and I threw up the food I ate every morning...

"I think you best go and see a doctor Ming... it might be serious..."

Zaheer had said when it didn't solved itself in a few days. Normally I would have objected, but since It was starting to worry me as well, so,I went to the doctor that same morning, after I told the Inkeepers wife I would be a little later today because I didn't felt so well and had to go and see a doctor.

"ofcourse deary, just make sure you get well again okay?"

She had told me with a smile before I went to the doctors office, while I did so... I suddenly saw Allerys, she was heading towards the tavern, but she wasn't alone... there was a guy with her wearing a white lotus uniform...

**"I WAS RIGHT... THAT WOMAN WASN'T WORTH TRUSTING!"**

I thought with a allarmed look on my face, realizing Zaheer indeed had been a fool by trusting her, and now we would all pay the price of that... ore not...

_"maybe their just friends... I mean P'li had been friends with Hong lee, the son of the warlord she used to work for... and he turned out to be a loyal friend when we were in prison... so maybe this will be fine two... "_

I thought while I watched them walk into the tavern together,

_"and if not,...zaheer will be crushed... he's so match in love with her... I really hope she isn't a traitor..."_

I thought before I carefully closed the door behind me... just as Allerys looked up at me, looking at me with a suspecious look, before she just waved... I waved back happily now before I went away from the small window in the door, waving off the ridiculious idea of being betrayed...

"Zan! were are you!"

I called once I re-entered the house, after I had gotten back from the doctors office with... well... sorta good news...

"I'm in the kitchen fetching a drink"

Ghazan called back, as he came out of the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand, his face dirty from the work he must have done a moment ago.

"well can you clean up a bit and come into the living room please! there is something I wanne tell you... **BOTH..."**

I snapped before I went into the living room and waiting for Ghazan to come in as well as Zaheer... Do I hadn't seen him yet and figured he might be with Allerys again...

"I really hope not, since I still don't trust that girl after what I saw"

I thought while Ghazan got in, his face was clean now and he had taken off his shoes. But Zaheer wasn't coming in still...

"Don't worry, you can tell Zaheer later, he's with Allerys at the moment... what's the matter?"

My now husband asked with a worried look on his faxce. I got the chils of the idea that zaheer was now with the enemy... But quickly shook it off since I still couldn't prove she was the enemy.

"Well... I went to the doctor like you and Heero told me to... and he had bad news;... well...sorta..."

I said with a smirk, which immidiatly fell when I saw Ghazan now looked at me with a panicking look.

"whats the matter? are you ill?"

He now asked with a shocked look. I shook my head and now grinned, placing my 2 water arms around my tummy, looking at him with a unsure look.

"No... i'm not ill you fool... i'm pregnant... thats **FAR **worse..."

I snapped at him with a stern look while I looked at my tummy now. from the corner of my eye I could see Ghazan looked at me with a dumbstruck look, not believing what I had just told him...

"and... how exacly is that bad news..."

He asked after a akward moment of total silence... I looked at him now with a dumbstruck look as well... before he scooped me up and twirled me around, looking at me with a more then happy look.

**"THAT IS AWSOME HONEY! WERE GONNA BE PARENTS!"**

he exclaimed happily. I smiked when he said this, I just couldn't help myself... he was so... him... that was just one of the things that would never change... whatever happened... Ghazans personality was somthing that would never change... thank goodness...

**Zaheer's POV **  
That day, I was on my way to alleryses house to see her parents... but before that... I would ask Allerys to... well... become my wife... I have been thinking about this for a long time and the more thought I gave it... the more I realized I was in love with her... and now... it would finally be time to ask her the big question...

_"now lets hope she feels thesame"_

I thought while I knocked on her door, straightening my tie and checking the flowers I had bought her a moment ago from some money I had been saving... Allerys opened smiling at me brightly, her smile became even wider when she saw the flowers I had brought for her

"for me... aawm how sweet"

She smiled taking them over before we both headed into the kitchen to fetch a vase to put the flowers in...

"eeehm... allerys... There... There is something I have wanted to ask you for a while now..."

I stammed rusteling in my pocked searching for the ring I had bought weeks ago, to practice a bit with the proposal, mostly because I was really unsure if I could make do it... scared that she might not feel thesame about me and that it would ruin our relationship forever...

"don't worry Heero, she's **BOUND** to feel thesame about you... I can see it in her eyes... just follow your hearth... and do me a favor... and don't quote Guru laghima... it's bound to scare her off..." 

Ghazan had teased me with a smirk he had watched me pratice 3 times in a row without making any mistakes...

"I will try... and thanks..."

I had said with a smile, patting my best friend on the back before I had headed off to come here... this was my moment...

"Heero... what the... what are you saying? "

She asked with a smile, watching a point behind me with a shocked look, before she looked at me with a smirk.

"I say... that I Love you allerys... I have from the moment I layed eye on you,..."

I said while I kneeled down before her. I saw her eyes now widened in shock, but just when I wanted to ask her the big question, I felt 2 rouch hands in my neck, pulling my arms behind my back, causing me do drop the ring in shock.

"Unbelievable... you... you betrayed me... "

I stammed looking at her with a shocked look when I saw the white lotus guards behind me. Allerys... if that was her real name... Looked at me with a smirk now, before she launched... not the sweet launch I had been used from her, but a launch of pure evil... giving me a cold chill

"You... You really believed I was your friend... Come on _**ZAHEER**_... I never was on your side... I was a agent send by the white lotus to get you back..."

She launched at me. The other guards launched as well now, because I had been a fool to trust her... and yet... if she would come back to me... tell me she was sorry... I would welcome her back with open arms... because I was still truly in love with her...

**Ming hua's POV **

"Zan, i'm getting worried... normally heero never stays with her for so long since she has to go to work as well..."

I said looking out of the window with a sad look.

ï'm sure he's doing fine... if he didn't got cold feet while proposing to allerys,..."

Ghazan smirked sitting on the couch with a glass water in his hand.

"he is going to do **WHAT!"**

I now asked with a shocked look. Ghazan couldn't be meaning what he just said... he had too be joking... that woman wasn't worth trusting...

"Yep... we have been practicing all week and he was ready to take the step now.."

he smiled at me. I now stormed off to get my jacket. I knew something had to be up... It had to be... Zaheer never stayed away for longer then 3 hours... something was wrong I could feel it... and If something happened... zaheer was bound to need our help...

"Chillax Ming... i'm sure zaheer is doing fine"

Ghazan said when he saw I was making myself ready to go, making sure to cover my arms as I did so...

"No he isn't... I saw her walking into the tavern with a guy from the white lotus! we have to get to him...**NOW!**

I said with a firm look on Ghazan, who now, Finally! got up from his chair and helped me gather up some things, before we both headed to the door, but just when we wanted to go out the door, we heard a firm knock on the door.

**"WHITE LOTUS! OPEN UP!"**

a loud voice boomed, making me look at Ghazan with a scared look. Ghazan looked at me with a blank look, unable to understand what just happened. 

"we... we have been betrayed,... this... this is the end..."

He said after a moment before he slowly opened the door, holding me around my waist as he did...knkwoing this would probably the last time he would be able to,,,...

**Allerys's POV **

when my fellow white lotus members dragged zaheer awy to hear him out over his friends, and how they managed to break him out, when my eye felt on the little red box that zaheer had tried to give me a moment before this all...

_"the fool trusted me just like that...he should have known better then that..."_

I thought with a grin while I picked uo the little box and looked at what was inside. But when I did, my hearth fell... Inside was a little golden ring with a emerald collored diamond in the middle, the ring I had been admiring before when we were together in town...

_"he must have been saving for months to buy me that... how sweet of him..."_

A voice in my head told me while I carefully got it out of the box and looked at the inside, and when I did this... my eye felt on the engraving on the inside of the ring.

_**"to my one and only love Allerys" **_

the engraving said. When I read this tears started to form in my eyes, realizing why he had been kneeling down before me just now... he had wanted to propose...he hadn't just believed my story, he had wanted to ask me to **MARRY him... **

_"he was even a bigger fool then I thought, luckily my __**REAL**__ friends came in before he could..."_

I thought, realizing I would have had to break his hearth if he had been able to ask me before they had come in...

"admit it! you had never been able to break his heart if he had actually proposed! you **DO **love him"

A voice in my head told me firmly.

"NO! I don't love him! It was all a trick to get him to trust me!"

I thought back at the voice snappy, while I locked the door we had hired to lure zaheer in a trap, just when I wanted to walk to the house were the red lotus members had been hiding in a woman in a work robe came to me together with a man wearing farmers clothes, they didn't looked too happy...

"are you happy now Allerys... ore is that even your real name?!"

The woman snapped with a stern voice, tears visable in her brown eyes as she looked at the broken form of zaheer who was sitting al chained up in the back of the truck.

"Yes, the red lotus was arrested, once again the world will be save..."

I proudly said now, understanding now that these people must be mad at the red lotus for lying to them and wanted to thank me for saving their poor village from these criminals.

"The world **WAS **save... they weren't gonna hurt anybody... they just wanted a second chance to live..."

The woman said with a firm look, which made me look at Ghazan and Ming Hua with a shocked look. The armless waterbender was holding on to the man she was now married to with a frightent look, trying to make the guards let them go.

"wait... Guards... give me a moment with them..."

I now said, taking the man and the woman and a bunch of other villagers who had joined the group with me towards the red lotus members..

"is it true what she claimes... did you only wanne build up a new life..."

I now asked Ming Hua firmly...The armless waterbender looked at her husband with a shocked look now before she nodded.

"see, what did I tell you... they never harmed us... they even were so kind to pay me for the room they had used..."

The woman started, but just then Ghazan put up his hand, looking at her with a not understanding look.

"wait... you mean to tell us... you **KNEW **who we were... all along?"

He asked with a stunned look. The woman now looked at her husband with a unsure look, before he noded.

"Yes... we knew who you were all along... we saw it from the remainders of your clothes... they were unmistakable the clothes that were discribed you were wearing during your last fight..."

The woman now said with a sad smile, then looked at Ming Hua who was also looking at her shocked.

"we didn't wanted to tell you we knew... until you were all ready to tell us... it's your secret after all..."

She said with a small smile, also looking at zaheer now, who looked at the woman with a hurt look, before he nodded slowly, understanding what she meant...

"Anyway... they even payed me for the room they had used while they got the things ready to buy the house... and when we needed their help... they were always there... they aren't bad... their just...misunderstood..."

The woman finished her story, now looking at ming hua with a kind smile. I now saw to my greath suprise that the armless waterbender smiled back as she went over to her and used her waterarms to hug her one last time...

"Thanks... Thanks for everything..."

She said before she went to hug the womans husband as well.

"We will watch the house... sit out your punishment, then return to us... okay?"

The man asked with a kind smile as he put a hand on her shoulder. Ming hua nodded now and went over to the doctor, who placed a hand on her tummy with a sad look, before he turned to my chief with a sad look.

"is there absolutely no way we can let her stay here... she just heard she is pregnant today..."

The doctor said, before he handed the papers most likely containing the examination results to my chief who looked at them with a evil grin.

"yeah sure, like these people are able to... "

He started with a evil smile, before his eyes widened in shock.

"what is it boss?"

I asked not believing his claim that she was pregnant either. My boss looked at me with a shocked look as he handed the papers over to me, so I could read them as well.

_"blah blah blah, difficult talk... more blah blah blah, and as a result, I can say with 100% certainty that she is pregnant..."_

I looked at the last word with a shocked look as well now.

"okay then! we will take them to zhaofu! the avatar will decide what we will do with her..."

My boss said as we loaded the remaining 2 red lotus members into the truck. I handed the papers back to my boss as I walked to the truck I had to go in, before I did so however I looked at Zaheer one last time, the man that onced loved me... for me... the older airbender looked at me with a sad look, before he went of his head angrily...

_"Zaheer...if I could only turn back time..."_

I thought wending off my own head as well now feeling sorry for betraying him... now that I heard their story...

_"well at least they will be kept in Zhaofu for a bit... maybe it isn't too late to... say the words..."_

I thought my eyes full of tears realizing I had made a big mistake, were they would pay the price for... as wel as Ming Hua's unborn child...

And with that I end the 7th chapter of my newest story! I hope you all enjoyed it!

**A/N **

I know, I know! Allerys almost immidiatly fellt sorry about her betrayel, mostly characters need some time to change their mind, but come on! didn't the story of the inkeepers wife made you immidiatly feel sorry...

Ming Hua being pregant is going to be a big deal later in the story, do i'm not sure if i'm gonna let the white lotus allow her to keep the child ore that their gonna take it away from her!

Zaheer: Okay... Allerys was a impostor...

Ming Hua: You were a fool to trust her!

Ghazan: Hey! normally that is my role!

Ming Hua: I know... i'm married to a idiot!

Ghazan: and i'm married to you... -he smiles-

Me: don't worry folks, we will know what happens to Zaheer and Allerys next chapter!

Ming Hua: Please... please kill that bitch!

Me: Ming... this is still a childerens show...

Ming hua: so?

Me: in a childerns show nobody gets **VISABLY **murderd... it always happens off screen

Ming Hua: too bad do...

Me: wel anyway! Thanks for reading!

Ming hua: **REVIEUW ORE ZAHEER WILL DIE FROM SADNESS**

**REVIEUW! **


	8. Chapter 8: Zhaofu

Chapter 8: Zhaofu

**Zaheers POV **

After the white lotus discovered Ming Hua was pregnant, they decided we would all be taken to zhaofu, so the avatar could decide what would happen to the unborn child. At one hand I was happy I didn't had to go back to my old cell, and at the other hand I wasn't happy with it at all, since now I would see Allerys again... that lying betraying...allerys...

_"its also my own fault... if I hadn't told her... she wouldn't have known and she wouldn't have turned on me... "_

I sadly thought, even do I knew this wasn't true, even if he hadn't told her, she would have known and she would have turned on me...

_"The others were right... I was a fool too trust her.."_

I bitterly thought as the road made a sharp edge to the left, making me topple over and fall on my side, but no one bothered to help me. Ming hua was lucky, she was sitting next to Ghazan, so he catched her a little and helped her sit up again.

"thanks zan... do i'm pregnant, not helples... I can get up myself..."

She smirked at him while she used her water arm, which she had been allowed to keep for now to get up straight again.

"sorry... just wanting to help you,... I know your not helpless... if someone is capable of doing things herself its you... you know that I know"

He smirked rubbing his nose over hers. I smiled at the sign of them being cute together, smiling sadly while remembering the last time P'li and I had been togther... then all the times that little traitor and I were togther...

_"No... let go your earthly tethers is better... better a empty void then the sting of betrayel..."_

I thought while I tried to sit up again and got into the lotus seat, foating up a bit as I did, letting all my eartly tethers, and all the feelings I once had for allerys float off me, do I knew deep down, that I wouldn't be able to ket her fully go... since a part of me was still in love with her...

**Normal POV **

the white lotus truck rode for hours threw the barren landscape towards zhaofu. Allerys sat in the back, looking at the landscape with a sad look, she had been ever since they had re-captured the red lotus. The other white lotus members saw it as well, most of them assumed it was just because she had to pretened to be in love with zaheer for so long that she had some trouble getting used to the fact that he knew the truth now, so they let her, but allerys didn't had trouble getting ajusted to the fact that he knew who she was again... she had problems with the fact that she was feeling **HORRIBLE **about betraying him... she coiuldn't forget all those cute moments they had lived threw together...

_*flashback*_

_the first thing she thought of was the first kiss they shared together in the tree in the middle of the town, they had been together for 2 weeks then and it had felt amazing..._

_-flash- _

_They were now in the tree again,zaheer was telling her the story of how he and his friends had gotten into the red lotus, including p'li's story, which was really very sad... that had been the first time she had seen him cry..._

_-flash- _

_The next moment she saw was their first date, how he kept making her launch as they ate, how he made some smaller guru laghima quotes when they were together, knowing he would be record-iced if he would do that out in the open, and... how he had asked her to be his girlfriend... almost a month from now..._

_-_

_"Allerys..."_

_Zaheer looked at her smiling, his eyes gleaming with something she hadn't seen in his eyes before. _

_"Yes?"_

_She smiled looking at him with a loving glance, blushing a bit as their eyes met. _

_"you wanne promise me something..."_

_He asked her with a smile, holding up a smaller ring then the ring he had wanted to ask her to marry him ... _

_"what is it?"_

_Allerys asked with a gleaming look, as she looked at the small ring in his hand. _

_"promise me that, whatever happens... we will stay together... until we die..."_

_he said with a smile on his face,while he slipped the ring on her finger, his eyes gleaming with a hope that the younger girl hadn't seen during the few times she had seen him in prison. _

_"I wil, I mean... I promise.."_

_Allerys smiled, looking at him with gleaming eyes as well as the two of them shared a passionate kiss..."_

_-end flashback- _

_"I broke the promise... I betrayed him... I betrayed him because I was blinded by the mission of the white lotus..."_

Allerys thought, a tear slipping from the corner of her eyes as she thought about their last moment together, and how he had almost wanted to ask her to marry him.

_"If he had only be able to ask me... if only I hadn't betrayed them..."_

She thoughty as the truck made a sharp turn to the left, causing her to lose her balance. She heard a soft _**"Thud" **_In the back and figured The prisoners must have toppled over as well... Ming Hua was sitting next to Ghazan so they could help each other up, but zaheer... was all alone... no one would be able to help him up...

_"I wish I was there to help him... I wish that I had chosen __**THEIR**__ side..."_

She bitterly thought watching as the truck slowed down for the post on the outside of zhoafu's boarders... they had arrived ... Allerys sighted as she got out of the truck and walked to the back to help them unload the prisoners. Ming Hua was Chi, blocked , so Ghazan had to hold her around her waist as they walked along. And Zaheer... he walked on his own... but he didn't looked at allerys... how hard she tried... she didn't managed to make eye contact with him...

_"zaheer..."_

Allerys mumbeled now, this made zaheers head snap up, for one breathtaking moment the 2 ex-lovers looked at each other, before zaheer went off his head and let the guards take him to his cell, appart from the others, Ghazan and Ming hua were allowed to share a cell...

"well... at least this cell is better then the last one"

I heard Ghazan joke while he helped his wife to the separated bethroom.

"yeah, but prison if prison for me... "

Ming Hua replied as she sat down and then lied down on her own... Allerys smiled when she saw the two of them were able to at least be together while in prison, knowing how bad it would have been if ghazan wouldn't have been allowed to be with his wife... escpecially in the time that would be coming... since pregnant woman weren't the easiest...

_"well... normal woman... I don't know Ming hua that good so I don't know how she nomally is..."_

Allerys thought with a smile as she walked to the other cell were zaheer was kept. She had heard that zaheer would be moved back into his old cell soon, so he wouldn't be able to help his friends escape after the baby was born... 

_"not that we wouldn't be able to track them down again..."_

The black haired woman smirked as she opened the little windown and peeked in his cell. Zaheer was floating in the lotus seat in his old cell clothes, meditating... looking like he had already forgotten all about her...

_"no... no he wouldn't have forgotten all about me already...he looked so sad a few seconds ago..."_

Allerys thought she carefully slit the door open and closed and locked it behind her before she sat down before him, waiting form him to notice her...

**Zaheer's POV**

After we had arrived, we were moved to cells appart from each other. Ming and Ghazan were allowed to share a cell...

_"lucky them... they will at last have each other... I will be all alone"_

I thought while I got into the lotus position again in my cell and started to meditate, this was until I suddenly heard the door crack open, and immidiatly close again, I opened one eye and saw someone in a white lotus uniform sit in front of me in the lotus seat. I closed my eyes again, knowing all full well who that was... and I didn't wanted to talk to her...

"zaheer... I know you can hear me...I saw you just opened your eyes... please... let me explain..."

Her voice pleaded with me.

"whats there to explain... your a white lotus guards and I was a fool to trust you... "

I snapped at her while I opened my both eyes and looked at her angrily. I saw Allerys looked at me with a hurt look on her face.

"you don't understand,...thats what they **WANTED** me to do... I had no choice anymore...I had to obey them..." 

She said with a sad look on her face. I now opened my both eyes and looked at her coldly.

"you had, you could have betrayed them... warned me and my friends so we could all escape, before we ended up here... now... it is too late...whatever happens to them... will be your fault"

I said coldly, remembering all full well that Ming Hua was pregnant and would be thrown back in the jail that had been her hell for 13 years already... to have to go threw that again... and this time with a baby in her whomb... that was more then unbearable to think about... and especially for Ghazan... who wouldn't be allowed to see his firstborn child get born...

"I know... and I'm very sorry for them... and you... if only I could turn back time..."

She started, but stopped in her tracks, looking at the door with a shocked look. I perked up my ears and felt my blood turn into ice when I heard one of the guards say that the avatar had arrived... to seal out faith...

"Don't worry... I will talk to her... When I get back... we can be together... forever... just as a Promised... "

She said as she placed the small ring that I wanted to give to her before in front of me, before she ran out of he room towards the place the white lotus members had to gather. Another guard looked at me with a stern look, before he locked the door again and walked off as well... leaving me all alone with my thoughts... I hadn't forgotten about the promise we made that day under the tree... when I had asked her to stay with me until we would both die... but I thought she had just said "Yes" to keep her role... to keep me believing I was her boyfriend... but now... It starts to feel like she **DID** mean what she said... that she **DID **care about that promise and wants to keep her word...

_"she said she would turn back time if she could... does that mean... she's really sorry about her betrayl... does that mean... she loves me,..."_

I thought as I fel my heart beat faster in my chest. I looked at it and fell like all my eartly attachments... the ones I had let go off before... came back a thousant times stronger then last time... and I knew one thing... this time... they were here to stay...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the 8th chapter of my story. I hope you all liked it...

**A/N**

I know! Zaheer was kinda depressing this episode, but how would you feel if you just found out your love was only using you to get the red lotus down again.

Zaheer didn't got... mad at Allerys like normal people would, nor did he bend the shit out of her, since zaheer doesn't stirs me as the kinda man that would scream when he is mad, and I think he is still to match in love with her to bend the air our of her lungs...; Besides... Allerys is my character and I didn't wanted her to die...

The shocked look on both faces when they hear korra arrived, was just because they were shocked that she was here already, so soon after they were arrested... and not because they were afraid of her... since I know zaheer isn't afraid of her... and I don't think allerys would be since she works with the white lotus...

Well, that was all for this episode! Let me know what you think about my work so far, thanks for reading and don't forget to

**REVIEUW!**


	9. Chapter 9: Korra's decision

Chapter 9: Korra's decision

**Normal POV **

After a few hours, Korra had arrived in Zhaofu, when she heard the red lotus members had been caught once again. She was welcomed by Su Yin and the white lotus who immidiatly started to tell the story of how Allerys managed to trick the red lotus members into believing she was their friend, so they could re-capture them...

"Do the armless waterbender turned out to be pregnant for 4 months and is married to the lavabender...which means we can't send them back to jail like that... that would be to cruel..."

Su concluded the story of the white lotus members with a sad look, since she was a mother as well and knew how unbearable pregnancy could be... to go back to jail when she was in **THIS** conditions... that would be unbearable...

"Maybe we can talk to them Su... And if their willing to patch things up about the red lotus and their goals...we could make them free man again... under the condition they give up their bending ofcourse..."

Korra said after she had heard the whole story. Su looked at her with a incredilous look, not believing she would want that after all they had put her thought, but then nodded, knowing korra was right... They should get a second chance... just like she had gotten.

"I'm here... sorry i',m late... I was... bussy..."

A voice called korra back from her thoughts. She looked up and saw a girl with raven black hairs and piercing brown eyes came in, looking back at the cell block for a second before she sat down with the others, only to get pulled on her feet again by the leader of the white lotus who walked her to korra with a grin on his face.

"And this is the heero that made everything possible, Allerys, this is avatar korra... the one whoms life you saved today..."

The man said while holding the girl close, that looked very unconfortable by the way she was held.

"Hello Allerys... I heard from the Su and the white lotus what you did to catch them... I hope you understand that playing with someone feelings like that was wrong... but it was for the greater good..."

Korra said with a firm look. Allerys nodded, before she looked away with a sad look, something that suprised korra, Until she saw she was slightly blushing... a sign of love... true love...

"Allerys...you **WERE** playing with his feelings right..."

Korra asked with a firm look now. Allerys looked at her with a sad look, before she shook her head, and walked to the door.

"I wanne talk to you... alone..."

She simply said as she held the door open. Korra looked back at the others with a unsure look, before she nodded and went after her to a empty room, which was the room right next to zaheers cell, without the avatar knowing it...

**Allerys's POV **

"Okay, i'm here, what did you wanne talk to me about?"

Korra asked firmly as she closed the door, after she made sure no one was eavesdropping on what we had to disgust, do she forgot the check the cell next to ours... the cell were zaheer was kept...

"I wanted to talk to you about... what happened... during that time... when I was trying to get zaheer to trust me..."

I said with a firm look as well.. I saw Korra looked at me with a shocked look, before she smiled at me kindly.

"I understand... I saw you blushed when I asked if you had really been playing with his feelings... your... you have feeling for him... right?"

She asked me with a understanding smile. I looked at the cell wall, were I knew zaheer was, before I nodded. Feeling that my love for him had been real... hoping with all my heart she would understand how I felt about him...

"At first I **WAS **playing with his feeling... only focusing on the mission... to get the red lotus to trust me... make them say they **WERE** who thought they were..."

I started, remembering how focused I was on the mission at first, and only had eye for that...

"But then... he told me his story...as well as those of his friends... I didn't knew why I bothered to ask... but when I heard him tell how match pain and missery they have been through before they met each other... it was horrible..."

I said, remembering I had been almost crying when I heard what they had been threw... especially P'li's story had been very hard to listen to... hopfully she could be happy now she was death... without any pain ore suffering...

"Would you mind tell me what they told you?"

Korra asked now. I shook my head and looked at the wall once again. I saw Korra followed my gaze this time, so I quickly spoke up, before she would suspect anything.

"No... I think it will be for the best if **THEY **tell you yourself... it's their story after all..."

I said firmly, not wanting to tell their story for them, since they were alive... and had the right to tell their own story...

"Okay then.,... I will ask them when I get to see them..."

Korra said with a sign, which was suprising... normally she would have boldted and damanded to know... she sure had grown since she defeated Kuvira and started to date Asami...

"So... after that... we kinda...smooched... a few times actually... and even do I felt akward and disgusted the first time... my feelings for him got stronger every time we kissed after that... "

I said, remembering how disgusted I had felt after the first time, that I had even brushed my tooth multiple times to get rid of that nasty taste in my mouth,... but how match better I had felt after that...

"which means your feelings for him were getting stronger as well... right?"

Korra asked with a small smile on her lips. I nodded and walked to the wall now, placing one hand on the wall as I continued.

"yes... and right before the white lotus turned up to get him... he... he wanted to ask me to marry him... and... and if only I could turn back time... I would have said yes... instead of standing here feeling sorry for myself..."

She said as I punched the wall in my frustration. I saw from the corner of my eyes that korra looked at me shocked as I retreated my hand, feeling tears stream down my face as I hold my hand...

**Zaheer's POV **

"Okay, i'm here, what did you wanne talk to me about?"

I heard Korra asked firmly as she closed the door right next to ours...

"I wanted to talk to you about... what happened... during that time... when I was trying to get zaheer to trust me..."

I heard Allerys's voice called, wich made my head snap up... allerys... what did she want now...

"I understand... I saw you blushed when I asked if you had really been playing with his feelings... your... you have feeling for him... right?"

I heard korra's voice ask now. I looked at the wall with a incredulious look now, not believing what the avatar had just asked her... and just straight out...

"At first I **WAS **playing with his feeling... only focusing on the mission... to get the red lotus to trust me... make them say they **WERE** who thought they were..."

I heard allerys start her story now. I looked down, feeling betrayed she had just said she HAD been playing with me after all... she wasn't worth trusting... I knew it...

"But then... he told me his story...as well as those of his friends... I didn't knew why I bothered to ask... but when I heard him tell how match pain and missery they have been through before they met each other... it was horrible..."

Her voice called into my head, which made tears of anger and sadness stream over my face, remembering how she had looked at me when I had told her everything we had been threw... before we met... even P'li's story... the only one that ever loved me...

"Would you mind tell me what they told you?"

Korra's asked now. I closed my eyes and waited for her to start to tell it, mocking me for being as naíve to tell her meanwhile, but she didn't... I heard her hair flutter to the sides as she shook her head, and then...

"No... I think it will be for the best if **THEY **tell you yourself... it's their story after all..." 

I heard her say, to my big suprise. I now smiled to myself, feeling like she was looking at me now... feeling she **DID **care about me after all...

_"Maybe, she cares for me after all... like she claimed just now..."_

A voice In my head called, making butterflies flutter in my chest again, making me feel the chains of the earthly tethers grab for me once again...

"So... after that... we kinda...smooched... a few times actually... and even do I felt akward and disgusted the first time... my feelings for him got stronger every time we kissed after that... " 

She said. I heard the avatar gasp after this, meaning she was shocked by the fact that we kissed multiple times, but she didn't got mad... which means she followed my advice and accepted rather then forgot... and grew to a wise and mature avatar after all...

_"Good for her... and for the world... They were one very strong and mature avatar richer... that was for sure..."_

I thought with a smile, remembering how she had been when they first met, she only wanted to have answers and didn't wanted to listen to anyone else's opinion... and now here she was... a strong mature avatar who was willing to listen to someone else's story before she judged.

_"I'm glad we didn't managed to destroy her... who knows how the world would be now if she __**HAD **__died after all..."_

I thought with a smile remembering a old quote from Guru Laghima that said_: "strenght comes with accepting weaknesses"_ which was just righ now... and maybe not only for her...

_"maybe if I could accept I'm not gonna be able to let my earthly tethers... I could get stronger as well..."_

I thought as I looked up, when I heard something... ore someone... punches the wall...At first I thought it was Korra who punched the wall... but I was looking up shocked when I found out it was Allerys who had punched the wall, because soon after that, she yelped... making me look at the wall startled... hoping she didn't hurt herself to badly...

"One thing bothers me in this story... If you **ARE **in love with him... then... then why did you choose to betray him... "

Korra asked with a stern voice, like she had been reading my mind, since that was what was bugging me as well...

"Because... Because I was so focused on the mission... so wrapped up in the mission... that I forgot that **HE** had feelings as well... just Like I forgot my own feelings..."

Allerys's voice replied with a tone of sadness, no one would be able to deny...

"Like I said before... he wanted to ask me to marry him just as the white lotus arrive and took him... if only they had been later..."

I heard her say now, as In a dream, I walked to the wall, placing a hand on it, feeling that she was feeling so sad and guiltly now... that I knew she was telling the truth... she loved me... she really loved me... it hadn't been a lie...

"Then, If you could... If you could turn back time?... If they had been later?then... Had you said yes... left the mission...?"

I asked now, with a loud voice so they could hear me. Nothing happened for a moment... then,.,... out of nowhere, a door appeared, right in front of me, after that... Korra walked up to me and metal bended the chains off off my waist, arms and legs, making me able to walk to allerys, the ring she had giving back to me in my hand... I was ready...

**Allerys's POV **

"Then, If you could... If you could turn back time?... If they had been later?then... Had you said yes... left the mission...?"

I was startled when I heard his voice call out of nowhere, do I knew we had been in the room right next to his cell all this time... I saw korra looked at me shocked, before I nodded to the wall and placed my hand back on it.

"His cell is right next to this room, he heard everything we said... all because... I wanted him to know... how I truly fell about him..."

I said with a smile. I saw korra smiles as well now, before she made a makeshift door with her earth bending, then used her metalbending to break the chains around his arms, legs and waist, so he could walk over to me, holding me close smiling.

"Yes... I would have warned you and left the mission... if only I could..."

I said with a bright smile now, looking into his eyes smiling as he swmiled back, most likely because he knew I wasn't lying to him this time...

"then we do like that never happened... so... Allerys... I was... meaning to ask you something for a while now... "

He said with a playfull smile.

"Yes... what is it?"

I asked smiling, as I watched korra stepped back, looking at him with a shocked look, not believing this was really gonna happen...

"I love you... and I know it is from both sides... so I want to ask you to stay together... forever... Allerys... my love... will you do me the honor of becoming my wife...?"

He said as he held out the ring, he must have picked up earlier. I gasped now, smiling as tears streamed over my face, before I nodded.

"Yes... Yes I defaintly wanne be.."

I said with a smile. I saw zaheers eyes lit up now, smiling as he placed the ring around my finger then scooped me up in a passionate kiss, making my chest puff out with joy, since I had been able to do this...

**Normal POV **

In the following few days, everyone in Zhaofu heard about Zaheer and Allerys. Ming Hua and Ghazan were mad at him first, for believing she changed and **REALLY **wanted to spend her life with him, but when they saw how happy they were together, and how match allerys tried to show that she really changed, even by treatening to step out of the white lotus clan if they didn't stopped teasing zaheer with his past, they stopped looking at her with a distrusting look in their eyes.

"Not because we trust you fully now, but we **DO **trust in the instinct of our leader"

Ming Hua snapped at her when she asked if they had finally started to trust her.

"Don't worry all, that is her way of saying "yes" "

Zaheer said with a smile as he pulled his fiancé in a hug. Ming Hua growled at him now, but not because she was mad, but because he knew her **THAT **well...

0000000000000000000000

4 weeks passed since their engagment, and In that time, Korra had asked for the personal stories off all 4 of the lotus members, and soon after that, she came with her decision, the 3 remaining members of the red lotus would be released off all charges under to the 2 conditions that they would

1\. tell everything there is to know about the red lotus, including the names off all the members.

2\. give up their bending (Except Ming Hua who had to rely on her bending to live)

The members of the red lotus were a bit taken aback by these conditions... They knew they would **NEVER **be able to get back to the red lotus of they chose to accept them... But they also knew that if they didn't... they would be thrown back in jail for the rest of their lives... Ming Hua would lose her baby as soon as it was born... and zaheer would never be able to be with Allerys...

"In other words... we have no choice then to desert the red lotus... ore we will lose everything we have left..."

Ming Hua said with a firm look on her friends as she held her tummy close, that had started to grow already. Ghazan nodded, as he put a arm around his wife and their unborn child, while zaheer looked a bit dreamy to his side, were Allerys was standing, with her arms wrapped around herself to warm herself up a bit, since it was december and already getting cold outside.

"Then... lets do it... you know... I was getting sick and tired of being chased all the time anyway... "

Ghazan said joking, which (ofcourse) earned him a water whip on the back of his head from his wife.

"zaheer... what do you say about it... "

Ming Hua asked, looking at their leader with a worried look, since zaheer wasn't paying attention at all... he was looking at Allerys with that dreamy look in his eyes again...

**"HEERO! EARTH TO HEERO!"**

Ghazan joked now, waving his hand in front of the older mans face, who suddenly shook his head and looked up at them shocked, realizing he had been dreaming again...

"Yes, sorry I... I was just... lost in thought..."

The airbender said with a shocked look, making Ming Hua sign, since this happened all the time when Allerys was close by...

"we were disgusted the matter at hand, give the info they want and our bending, ore don't and get thrown in jail forever...,"

Ming Hua snapped, forcing zaheer to look at her, since he saw he was already getting lost in thoughts about his fiencé again...

"like we have a choice... if we don't... we lose everthing we have left if we don't.."

Zaheer said with a sad look in his eyes before he looked at Allerys again with a smile on his face. He didn't wanted to lose her again... not like P'li... not again...

"so... we all agree what has to be done... to make heero able to stay with his new girlfriend and we with out baby..."

Ming Hua said while rolling her eyes, since she knew he was only doing this because he wanted to stay with allerys... otherwise he would _**DEFAINTLY **_said he would rather rot in jail then to betray the red lotus like that...

"It isn't **ONLY** because of my relationship to Allerys that I wanne quit... its **ALSO **because... I care about you all... and I don't wanne lose you as well..."

Zaheer said with a firm look on his face, after which he turned away, to hide the tears in his eyes...

"still... after all this time... you still haven't forgotten about it... haven't you... even do you let your eartly tethers go..."

Ming Hua softly said now, placing one of her water tendrils on the airbenders shoulder.

"How could I... she was my girlfriend for so long... **OFCOURSE **I still remember that it's my fault she is death..." 

He said with a sad look. Ming hua now looked at Ghazan who nodded, before both former red lotus members pulled him in a hug.

"Come on heero...we all miss her... do you think we forgot because were married... "

Ming Hua asked as she looked at Ghazan who shook his head to answer the question for him.

"I still hear that explosion in my nightmares... its awfull... and to think that it all happened because I let her go fight on her own... even do I **KNEW **what could happen..."

Zaheer sobbed now, holding on to his friends. Ming Hua looked at Ghazan, since they had known for a while that he still had nightmares about the past events, because he somethimes mumbled in his sleep... but they hadn't realized their friend had been having nightmares about** THAT **event all this time, since he hadn't brought **THAT **part up, and they didn't wanted to pressure him by asking on when he simply stated he had a nightmare...

"Zaheer... she wouldn't have wanted you to feel guilty about that for the rest of your life... she knew the risk as well, and didn't asked for protection... which means she must have accepted that... if it happened... it had to be that way..."

Ming Hua said with a smirk on her face, since she sounded a lot like him whenever he was quoting guru laghima. Zaheer looked at her smiling now,before he carefully rubbed the tears out of his eyes.

"You know, you should try and sound wise more often..."

Zaheer joked with a smirk on his face, which caused all 3 of them to launch... this was why they didn't see that in a corner of the room, a blue spirit was standing... looking at them with a smile as she saw zaheer had finally accepted that it was all meant to be...

_"Goodbye zaheer, I will never forget you... but it is time for both of to move on..."_

The spirit of P'li whispered to her ex boyfriend, before she moved to the next room were allerys was standing against the wall.

_"Take good care of him Allerys... he will need you... more then you will ever know..." _

P'li whispered before she smiled and carefully turned around, before she silently dissapeared into the night...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end my ninth chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it!

**A/N**

P'li is really death! i'm sorry to say this, since i'm a big "P'heer" fan, but I think P'li knew it was her time and that she accepted that she **HAD **to die so zaheer could capture korra. Besides... I think that last scene I wrote with P'li's spirit telling him goodbye was **WAY TO CUTE! **

I figured Zaheer let go his earthly tethers but still could be able to feel guilty about what happened to P'li, feel that it was** HIS **fault she died...

I think it won't be the last time we will see this wise side of Ming Hua, since this is **HER** story after all...

Maybe Allerys will be leaving the white lotus later in the story, but i'm not sure she should... what do you guys think about it? please let me know if you think she should leave the white lotus for zaheer, ore that she should stay...

**ANYWAY THANKS FOR READING AS ALWAYS! AND DON'T FORGET TO **

**REVIEUW! **


	10. Chapter 10: Ming Hua's parents

Chapter 10: Ming Hua's parents

the days that followed up to that the red lotus members bending were removed and allerys decided for the sake of her Fienancé that she would quit her white lotus work. Zaheer was very happy about this at one hand, but at the other hand... he fell sad, because he knew how match she liked her job...

_"well, it __**DOES **__mean she loves me more then her job, which is a good sign..."_

He thought smiling as he sat down on his knees so korra could remove his bending, then watched how she took Ghazans bending.

"wow, it feels odd to be bendingless..."

Ghazan said with a smile as he looked at his hands, before he moved his hands around to command the earth, but it didn't reacted... he was bendingless now...

"For me its nothing new, do it **DOES **feel odd after having bending for such a long time..."

Zaheer replied smiling as he looked at his hands, before he carefully tried to float again, but since he didn't had his bending anymore, he fell...

"You okay heero?... didn't hurt yourself..."

Allerys worriedly asked as she sat down next to him and placed a hand on his stomach.

"Yeah i'm okay..., that hurted do..."

zaheer said with a smile as he got up again and hugged his fiencé, who smiled as well and tickled him a bit, zaheer gave a small giggle in return, because he couldn't stand tickeling. When They were done tickeling and teasing each other, Ming Hua stepped foreward, looking a bit unsure before she spoke up, what was on her mind...

"Korra... when Ghazan and I were on our way to get zaheer... we heard some white lotus members talk... they said my parents... were looking for me..."

Ming Hua said with a sad look. Korra looked at the armless waterbending with a strange look now, before she looked at Tenzin who was standing next to her to watch over them while korra removed their bending, in case they would have changed their minds and became aggressive... Tenzin looked back at her, smiling, before he nodded.

_"She has the right to know..."_

That nod obviously meant. So Korra nodded back as a sign she understood, before she faced Ming Hua with a stern look.

"Yes, right after you guys were... well... after we **THOUGHT** you were all death and all... your parents came in... claiming they wanted to speak to you... because they said they had done some horrible things to you and they were sorry..."

Korra said with a sad look, remembering how dissapointed they were when they had recieved the news that their daughter as well as the lavabender and the combustionbender... were confirmed death...

"Do It didn't felt right... did you ever notice that they don't look a bit like you?..."

korra asked with a concerned look. She didn't knew the armless waterbender **THAT** well, but she knew that these people didn't looked one bit like her... and since babies got stolen on the northern and southern water tribe quit often back in the day... she wouldn't be suprised if they **WEREN'T **who they claimed to be...

**Ming Hua's POV **

"Yes, right after you guys were... well... after we **THOUGHT **you were all death and all... your parents came in... claiming they wanted to speak to you... because they said they had done some horrible things to you and they were sorry..."

Korra said with a sad look on her face. I looked down a bit sad as well, to hide that I was feeling very sad about this as well... they were probably so sad about the fact I was death now... do it wasn't even true... I was still alive... thanks to Ghazan... And now...they would never know I was married... ore that they would be grandparents in 4 months,...

"Do It didn't felt right... did you ever notice that they don't look a bit like you?..."

Korra asked with a concered tone in her voice, which made my head snap up, not because I was suprised that she thought my parents weren't my parents... I know how match babies were stolen by gangs of criminals back when I was still a baby... but by the fact she noticed how less we looked alike, and that she seemed to be worried about it...

_"My spirits, she sure grew up in the 3 years we didn't saw her..."_

I thought while I looked at my friends who looked at me with a stern look, also seeming to be impressed by how match Korra had grown up since we had seen her...

"I noticed, and they bragged about it multiple times... but... I... I think they are... I mean... why else would they have kept me **ALIVE **all this time..."

I now asked with a smirk. Knowing that mostly the kipnappers would ask for release money, then kill them if the parenst couldn't get the money ore asked the police to help them get their precious baby back...

"There could be a several reasons for that... and there are still kids out there... who have been kipnapped...but aren't confirmed death... maybe your one of them..."

Allerys silently said now, as she took a step towards me. I looked at her with a firm look, not wanting to believe that she was right... that I was adopted... I mean... they would have killed me if they kipnapped me... right?

"Ming Hua... I know this must be hard for you... but please... I think you might listen to korra and..."

Zaheer started, but I interuppted him by holding up one of my water arms, not wanting to hear anymore of what he had to say...

"Zaheer... I understand your all worried... but they** ARE **my parents... and i'm gonna contact them, whether you like it or not..."

I firmlyn said as I stormed off towards the main house, were I knew one of the 2 bei fongs lived that killed our dear friend P'li... I swear to the spirits that If I had still been part of the red lotus I would have **KILLED **her for what she had done... but i'm not, and I need her help now If I want to contact my parents...

"Hello Ming Hua, can I help you?"

Su-Yin bei fong asked with a kind smile as she opened the door. I nodded and looked around to see if any other Bei fong members were in the house, but they weren't... good...

"I want to send a message to my parents... that i'm alive and well..."

I simply said. I saw Su looked at me with a worried look for a second, and I wondered if she was gonna ask me if I was sure about it as well... but she didn't, she just took me to the radio room and started to push all kinds of buttons...

_"she didn't started about how __"Little" __I looked like my parents and all... lucky me..."_

I irronicly thought as I stood in the entryway and waited for her to finish whatever she was doing.

"Okay, the signal should be able to reach them on the north pole now... would you like me to stay?"

Su asked once she was done and signed me that I could come over.

"I think I will be fine... I call when I'm done..."

I simply said. I saw from the corner of my eye that Su made a gesture with her hand, like... like she wanted to place a hand on my shoulder... confort me... But she decided against it for some reason... and left...

_"Must be because I treathed to kill her daughter... not that I care..."_

I thought as I held the speaking end of the radio in my water arms and waited annoxiously for them to react...

_"come on, come on pick up that __**DAMN **__phone already..."_

I thought as I looked at the radio sternly, waiting for someone to pick up... but it looked like no one was gonna react... until...

_"Hello, who is calling us?"_

A voice called over the radio, almost causing tears to form in the corners of my eyes... mom... my mother had picked up the radio... It had been so long since I had heard her voice….. And yet…. She still sounded like I remembered her…

"M...Mom... its me... its Ming... I survived and they found us... after we build up a new life..."

I said with a silent voice. I heard a rustle on the other side of the phone and figured my mother was probably close to fainting after hearing this...

_"Ming... its... its so good to hear your voice again... how have you been?..."_

she asked now, and I could hear the emotion in her voice, since she must have thought I was death until now...

"I'm doing well... I'm in Zhaofu with my friends and were all alive and well... do most of us lost our bending... "

I said, remembering what I had just seen...

_"most of you? did some of you get permission to keep their bending then?"_

My mom asked with a strange tone in her voice, suspsion, ore maybe even guilt, because she knew that I would be powerless without my bending... because of them...

"Yes... I was allowed to keep my bending since... well... you know... "

I said with a sad look on the ground, not able to say the words, the reminder of the past was to painfull for the both of them, and I knew I didn't had to say the word... they knew all full well what happened...

_"I'm happy they allowed you to keep you waterbending honey... and... I hope we will be allowed to visit you soon... we would __**LOVE **__to see you again..."_

My mother said, which made me smile, after all this time... and all we have been threw... I would finally be able to hug my parents again soon...

"Me two... come and visit me whenever you can... and... there is also... something I need to tell you..."

I said, suddenly remembering that I hadn't mentioned that I was pregnant to my parents...

_"what is is sweety? Your not ill are you?"_

My mom asked with a worried voice.

"No mom, i'm in the picture of health... but... well... Ghazan and I got married a few weeks ago... "

I started carefully, not wanting to shock my mother with the news that I was pregnant right away... knowing that would probably only make her faint...

_"just like Last time,... when dad told mom he had whipped me so badly that I would need to get my arms amputated to survive..."_

I thought, remembering faintly how my mom had fainted when my dad had told her that I would need to lose my arms to survive, by the loud "Thud" I had heard from out of my room and my father calling my mothers name...

_"Thats wonderfull dear, i'm glad you found the one you love..."_

My mothers voice said, soon after that I heard a rustle and a male's voice, soon after that I heard my mother say something in old northern water tribe's... a language I've never learned... but judging by the times I heard my own name... they were talking about me... do I wonder why suddenly the conversation suddenly had to take place in another language...

_"Hello Ming Hua, this is your father... how have you been?"_

The male's voice suddenly said.

"Hey dad... good... I was just telling mom the happy news that I'm married and... well... what I also wanted to tell you is that i'm... that i'm 4 months pregnant by now..."

I said after a moment of hesitation, which I couldn't place myself... I mean... why was I hesitating to tell my parents I was pregnant? why was what the avatar said still bugging me... I was wondering all this and some more things when I suddenly heard a loud _"Thud" _On the other sound of the line, following by my father saying something in that old language again...And from the way he said it... it sounded like my father was cursing at my mother...

"dad... did mom just... faint again?..."

I asked with a straight face, trying to keep my launchter in, since this was just too funny, she did** EXACLY **what she did last time when she got shocking news...

_"Yes... how did you..."_

My father asked with a shocked voice, since he mustn't has realized I had heard her faint last time...

" Because I heard how she fainted last time she got shocking news... this is just thesame reaction..."

I explained now with a death pan face, imagining how my mom would lie on the ground unconsious now, which felt both like a hilarious idea and a welcoming sight, since I would be with my parents again then... _home... _

_"Man, I really have been with Ghazan for too long, I have gone soft,... "_

I thought smirking as I heard the sound of my father slapping my mother in the face to wake her up, before I heard moaning, followed by my mother mumbeling something I didn't understand.

_"Your talking nonsense woman, come on, your daughter just told were gonna be grand parents soon"_

My fathers voice snapped as I heard how he must been helping my mother to her feet.

_"I heard that... and I wasn't talking nonsense, that was old northern water tribes for, aye caramba my head..."_

My mothers voice snapped back as I heard a chair move and then a small pat on the radio's speaker. Probably my mother pulling herself together again, I smiled now, do it wasn't only because of that…. Also because this was the first time she translated something she said in old northern water tribes for me…. Which wasn't usual for them unless they used it too yell at me…..

_"Ming, Honey, we can leave first thing in the morning, then we will be with you in 2 days, is that okay?"_

My mother now asked, this startled me a bit... I had hoped they would come over too see me again, but I hadn't realized they could come over so fast... and I had to tell me friends yet as well...

_"and i'm __**SURE**__ their not gonna like it when I tell this..."_

I thought as I rolled my eyes and looked at the radio with a overthinking look. At one hand I had to tell them about what korra told me... but at the other hand... it wasn't like I suddenly **LIKED** korra... and believe me I still don't... it's just that... for some odd reason it kept bugging me what she told me...

"Mom, Dad... I really wanne see you both again but... the problem is I have to tell my friends that I contacted you first... as well as the avatar... the problem is... they don't trust you..."

I said now, hesitating a bit... do I have no idea why... I mean... spirits I have been threw so match! I have lost my parents, gained awsome friends, traveled the world, watch the earthkingdom fall... and eventually married the one I loved... why... despite all that... do I feel so... scared... about telling my parents that the avatar... my biggest enemy doesn't trusted them...

_"why not... we talked to her when we thought you were... you know... she looked very nice... do she __**DID **__look at us strangely every now and then"_

My father said after a long silence... probably because he was thinking about this for a moment...

"well, that might be my fault as well... we... kinda... tried to kill her before..."

I now said with a smirk, imagening the looks on the faces of my parents when I said this. There followed a long silence now, in which neither of us spoke a word, for a moment I thought they had hang up, but I heard rusteling sounds over the line soon, meaning they were still there.

_"well, would it be okay if we contact her and... make a arrangement when we can come over and see you and your husband?"_

My mothers voice asked after a long silnce that seemed like a eternity. I now looked at the phone for a moment then closed my eyes. I really wanted to see them again... I was so happy that I was finally able to hear their voices again... and soon... I would be able to see them again... hug them...

_"Yep... I defaintly gone soft... thanks a lot Ghazan..."_

a voice in my head told me as I wiped a tear from the corner of my eyes, feeling overloaded with emotions at the moment, both at the idea of getting my parents back and being able to have a child of my very own. I snapped out of my own thoughts when I heard a voice called out for me…. Ghazan…. He was looking for me…. I must have been here for quit some time already then… they never came looking for me if I stayed away for a little time….. They knew I could handle myself…. So I must at least have been here for more then a hour…..

"I best go now, ore the others might get worried, I will see you as soon as possible... "

I said into the phone with a smile as I looked up to see if my friends had spotted me already, but they hadn't… they were talking to su now…..

_"thats okay sweety, we will make the arrangements, then we will see you very soon…."_

My mothers voice said, after we said our goodbyes I quickly left the radio room and went to see were the others were…. Ghazan was still talking to su, and it seems like they weren't having a nice chit-chat, which was usual for Ghazan….. It looked like there was trouble….

_"do i don't understand why... nothing wrong with contacting your parents?"_

I thought as i sat down in a chair and just got a book to ignore the fact that everyone was looking at me... but it didn't worked...

"Okay... whats the matter now"

I sighted as i slapped the book down and looked at my friends with a annoyed look...

"Why did you contact your parents even do we all say it might be a bad idea... "

Zaheer askes calmly as he sat down by my side and placed a worried hand on my knee.

"**BECAUSE**... I trust them... their my **PARENTS** zaheer... "

I snapped at the older airbender, despit the fact i felt touches they were so worried about my well being... i didn't fell the way they did... these people were my parents... end of conversation! I saw zaheer looked at me with a sad look before he looked at his friends with thesame look.

"were not gonna change her mind guys…. What do we do now…"

He calmly said as he looked at allerys who looked at her Fiancé, then at me with a soft look.

"ming…. I know you don't know me well but…. Know that we….. They…. Are only looking out for you…. Because they care a **LOT **about you and don't want you to get hurt….."

Allerys softly said as she sat down by my side and placed a hand on my knee. I looked at her calmly, knowing what she said was true…. They cared a lot about me and only were looking out for my safety…. But this wasn't something they should be worried about… my parents were sorry for all they did to me…. They want me back! Why didn't they understood that was what I wanted more then anything now!

"I know…. Its just…. Come on guys! Their my parents! They said they were sorry….. I don't think they were lying….. Judging from the way they reacted when I called them just now… and you will see as well soon... they will come and visit soon..."

I snapped now, which made that my friends look at me with a shocked look...

"You... you... you told them were we are?... and... and there coming to see us?..."

Ghazan askes with a shocked look at the others who were looking just as shocked to hear this as he was... even do there was no reason too...

"Relax guys! As i said: they said they were sorry... and they sounded like that as well on the phone... no need to allarm... "

I assured them now. My friends and allerys, whom i still don't fully trust so i don't count her as a friend, shared a sad look now, before zaheer shook his head and held up his hand...

_"Let me handle this one..."_

That hand-sighn meant, something i had seen him do many times before if a preach was coming up... great..

"Listen ming... i unserstand you see it like that... but... know were only trying to look out for you... and... even do were not very fond of what you did... we"ll trust you on this...

Zaheer said calmly... which made that ghazan put up his finger in protest... as i nodded and hugged him happily... happy they agreed this was for the best...

**Normal POV**

"She isn't gonna listen to reason zan... the only way to let her kick her feet... "

Zaheer said as the 2 boys and girl watched how their friend went to see if her parents had already contacted the avatar and askes when they could come over and see her...

"I know heer... she is a stubborn one... i have known from the day we met... but that doesn't means im not gonna be worried..."

Ghazan replied as he lookes at his best friend and his fience`

" its gonna be hard... but it seems she doesn't wants to believe us... so that means she needs to feel the sting of betrayel... **IF **they aren't worth trusting..."

Allerys said... before the three of them walked inside as well... as a big limosine drove onto the parking lot of the bei fong estate...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that i end the next chapter! Next time we will see who ore what is in that limosine! Do i don't think it will be ming hua's parents yet.. since they had said it would take 2 days to come over...

**A/N**

Sorry it took me some time to form the new chapter because i have been very bussy lately... but now i use onenote i can write whereever i go, so i might get more updates soon!

Ofcourse ming hua wanted to see her parents back especially after she heard they were sorry for abusing her, causing the loss of her arms... which i know... isn't what happened in the series... its confirmed by mike and brain that ming hua was born without arms... but when i first saw ming hua... and they didn't gave us a flashback... thats what i made up for this story... please don't hate me for that...

Ghazan is very worried about his wife and unborn child... i think he is most likely gonna keep a close eye on them... and so will zaheer and allerys...

Thats all for now! Thanks for reading and don't forget to:

**REVIEUW!**


	11. Chapter 11: Allerys's secret

Chapter 11: allerys's secret

**Zaheers POV **

When were done trying to talk sense into ming hua (and lost) i looked at the limosine that drove into the parking lot... and my mouth fell open in shock when i saw my **"MOTHER" **stepped out of the limosine... closely followed by my father and 2 people i had never seen before...

"Mother... father...what a pleasant suprise..."

Allerys suddenly called as she ran past ghazan and me and went over to hug the 2 adults that had come with my parents for some odd reason...

" zaheer... these are my parents... gennie and altor lee.. you might remember them do... they visited you when your were 8... to disgust our engagement..."

Allerys said with a smile on her face. I now looked from her too her parents with a stern look... trying to remember if i had indeed had seen them before and were... i was about to say forgot when allerys's father launched at a joke his daughter had made about my forgetfullness... thats when it hit me...

_*flashback* _

_"Mommy... do i really have to wear this... its ichie..." _

_8 year old zaheer wined as he walked to his mother wearing a tuxio. The maids standing behind him looking at him smiling as they let their young master walk to his mother... _

_"Yes sweety, were having propper lady and lordship over for tea that means tuxio on... no nose pulking and mind your manners.." _

_My mother firmly told me as she fixed me tie... i hated my tie.. and my tuxio... i rather wore my t-shirt and normal pants in which i was allowed to get dirty... _

_"Yes mother..."_

_I said as i looked to the garden with a sad look... it was a nice warm afternoon... i had wanted to ask mister buckward, my private teacher to teach me outside today... then stay outside after my teachings until dinner, which was ruined by this... _

_" good... your all set... come along now sweety... the visitors can be here every minute now" _

_My mother said, as the maids started clearing away the remaining stuff, then went on cleaning up my room._

_"yes mother…."_

_I sighted as i walked after her, praying too the spirits this would be over soon... but it didn't it lasted all afternoon... in which i had to sit still and act like a propper young man, instead of running around the garden like a normal child... it was totally boring.. thats when i started to hate monarchy... Because It ruined my life…. If kings and queens didn't exsisted…. All this "being propper" shit would seize to excist as well….. Which meant i would be free…. _

_"the one problem is…. The avatar would try and stop us…."_

_I thought as I played a little with tie, which earned me a glare from my father as my mother was talking with the strict looking black haired man, while the other woman, a brunette with piercing orange eyes was holding their 5 year old daughter in her lap who was already the picture of everything a child __**SHOULDN'T **__be…..well mannered and well behaved…. Sitting still in her mothers lap as her parents spoke…_

_"betcha she would love to get into the garden and play around as well…..everything better then sitting here and having to watch mommy and daddy talk... this is soooo boring... "_

_I thought as I looked at my mother again, who was smiling at the young girl with the long black hairs and the piercing brown eyes…. Allerys….. _

_* end off flashback*_

"Yeah i remember... you came on that summer day to speak to my parents about your daughter... was that... is she?"

I now asked as pieces of a puzzle slowly started to click into each other... if they were those people that came too speak with parents that day about their daughter... and if that daughter was allerys... then she was the one...

"Indeed... allerys and you have been engaged since you were eight... and were so happy to see you two are in love now.."

My mother replied... smiling as she placed a proud hand on my arm, while my father nodded too show he was proud of me as well...

"And... did you know this?"

I asked allerys with a stern look, feeling betrayed by her once again...

"Yes... but to me... that arrangement doesnt matters... believe me sweety... i joined to white lotus to get away from it... "

Allerys said as she had tears in her eyes... Saddned by the fact that I wasn't believing her…. Yet again…. Even do I had all the right too, since this was the second time in a row that I caught her for lying to me…..

"zaheer, look me in the eye….. I didn't acted like I fell in love with you to please my parents… I **REALLY **fell in love with you….. The way you are…."

she smiled as she cupped my cheeck in her hand so I had to look her in the eye…. Her bright orange eyes looking at me with a look I knew she couldn't fake…. And if she was faking it... she was really a good actress... especially since it would be the second time she would manage to fool me into believing she loved me for the second time...

"I know it must sound to you like... like i planned this all... but believe me honey... your the one and only for me...".

Allerys said, looking at me sadly... her parents looked at each other smiling as they nodded.

"Its true what she says zaheer... she joines the white lotus to get away from the deal... and when we hears you ran away... we hoped she would find true love... "

Allerys's mother said with a smile n her face... as her husband placed his hand on her other shoulder..

"And she did... we thought she and jhon young would be the perfect couple... her happily ever afer... but... he was killed in battle... when you guys freed your armless friend..."

Gennie lee said with a sad smile on her face... allerys nodded sadly as she looked at her red dress...

"That story you told me then... about your dress... that was... reall?"

I asked shocked now. Allerys looked up at me with a shocked look...probably because she hadn't thought i had thought everything she told me during the time she pretended to be my boyfriend was a lie... before she nodded.

"Yes... the dress was indeed his last present for me... a few days before he... well..."

Allerys started, but stopped as she suddenly started to sob uncontrollaby... the thought about him still hurted her a lot...

"I'm sorry i didn't believed you... its just... after all we've been threw... its a little hard... "

I stammed as i wrapped my arms around my fience's shoulder and gave her a soft kiss on her cheeck... knowing how it felt to lose a loved one...

"I know honey... and i understand... it was my own fault... if... if i had been honest with you from the start... non of this would have happened..."

Allerys sniffed as she held me close. Our parents looked at us with a shocked look... as we huged each other close lovingly... comforting each other.

"I know the feel... I lost p"li in battle with whom i hav been in love for quit some time... i was honest about her as well..."

I now said as i looked at her with tears in my eyes.. feeling bad about the fact i hadn't been able to trust her now...despite the fact that she had been honest with me about some things...

"I know... i saw it in your eyes when you spoke about her... you really loved her a lot..."

Allerys replied with a smile on her face.

"Yeah... "

I replied silently... looking to a place behind my parents... were i could **SWEAR** i saw a blue seeing threw light... p"li...

" and i know she is still watching us... watching over you..."

Allerys said as she looked at the blue mist in the corner as well, do i wondered if she could see it as well...

"I know... i can feel her presence around us as well... you think it is because were still bickering a lot?"

I asked her now as i placed a hand around her waist and looked at her with a teasing smile...

"I dunno... we find out if you stop distrusting me so match..."

Allerys teased me back as she patted me on my nose smirking...

"I know how we can fix that problem...letspromise to be honest with each other from now on... however gruwsome it is... "

I said with a smile as i held up my hand for her. Allerys smiled at me... looking at my hand with a smile before she grasped it.

"Thats a deal..."

She smiled at me... before we kissed...

**Normal POV **

P"li's ghost was standing in a corner of the room, together with the ghost of allerys's former boyfriend jhon... the 2 of them were standing in a corner of the room watching their ex-lovers talk to each other.

_"They sure bicker a lot" _

Jhon said as he watched how allerys and zaheer got into another fight because allerys hadn't told him she was the one her parents had wanted to force him to marry..

_"Well... i can get his point... do yeah... he's more distrusting her then i remember him... " _

P"li replied, smiling when she saw zaheer looked her way, smiling back at her carefully before he and allerys promiaed each other never to keep a secret from each other again, how gruwsome it might be...

_"Thats so sweet... i'm happy you showed me this p"li.. i can move onwards now... knowing she is happy..." _

Jhon said... as the blonde haired ghost walked towards the wall and then dissapeared...

_"Me too... have a nice life zaheer... allerys... i'll always be there if you ever need me... " _

She whispered before she walked threw the wall and dissapeared as well... not seeing that behind her... allerys and zaheer had looked up... the male with tears in his eyes as the female held him around his waist lovingly...

_"Thanks p"li... thanks for always being there for me.. " _

Zaheer thought with a smile on his face as he watched the former combustion girl dissapeared threw the wall...

"I know honey... she will always be there for us... both of them will but... isn't it time"

Allerys said as she watched her boyfriend and her girlfriend dissapear threw the wall... "time" zaheer knew what he meant with that... and he had wanted to do that before... but back then he hadn't been able to let go of her "fully" he had been able to let go of her enough to gain his flight... but a part of him had kept hold of her because he felt guilty about her death... because she had been his responibility... he had to protect her! And he had failed... thanks to him she was death...

_"Do... allerys is right... and we have each other now!... its time to set her free..." _

Zaheer thought as he sat down in the lotus position and concentrated on that last moment he and p"li had been together... the moment she had died...

_"She passed away... and now its time to move on... goodbye p"li... i'm setting you free now.." _

Zaheer thought as he smiled as her face floated out before him to the endless sky... were he couldn't grab her anymore... and despite that... he fell happy... she was free and so was he...

_"Goodbye p"li... i"ll never forget... but i __**DO **__let you go now..."_

Zaheer thought as he opened his eyes... he fell strange.. light... as if a heavy burder was lifted from his chest... allerys looked at him smiling, since she was sitting across from him doing thesame... thing... after the 2 of them were done, they got up and hugged each other... happy they were freed of the burder of the loss they had suffered... and free of the lies... that had almost cost them each other...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

And with that i end chapter 11! I know ming hua and ghazan weren't mentioned in this chapter, but i thought it was a nice little chapter in which we learn some things about zaheer and allerys's past.

**A/N**

Zaheer still fell guilty about her death, even after all this time... yeah i know... he let his eartly tethers go, but i think that didn't erased the guild about her death...

Allerys was the little girl in the lap of the woman in the flashback (in case you hadn't noticed) ofcourse zaheer didn't record-iced her because it has been so long since they last saw each other... but allerys's parents told her he had been the one they had wanted to force her to marry when she told them she and zaheer got engaged.

I don't think this will be the last time we saw p"li's ghost appear in the back of the room, despite the fact zaheer set her free in this chapter... because setting her free for me means she can come back out of her own free will...

I'm not sure whether zaheers parents are gonna do more explaining about zaheers past ore not.. i mean... we havent gotten ANY flashbacks about how the red lotus members came to be... but im not sure they SHOULD explain... let me know what you think about this please...

Well thats all for now! Let me know what you think, thanks for reading and don't forget to

**REVIEUW! **


	12. Chapter 12: the agreement

**Chapter 12: The agreement**

**zaheer's POV**

The day after my parents and allerys's parents had arrived i sat quietly in between my parents as they re-made the agreements for our wedding... do this time... i fully agreed to it...sitting calmly as I listened to the things they had to say, often bringing in my own idea's… which my parents mostly agreed to, just because they were so incredibly happy that I did as they wanted me to…. Even do I wasn't going along with this agreement because I wanted to make them happy…. I was only doing this because I wanted to be by allerys's side. My friends were sitting in the back of the room, listening to the conversation as well, but because of their status (ore more the lack of a status) they weren't allowed to speak.

_" Do I wish I could ask them to help me plan my big day…. Their the ones that got me threw so match….. " _

I thought as I absently looked back at ming Hua and Ghazan every now and then, even do ming was only 3 months pregnant it was already getting visible, this was mostly because she was already so very thin for her age… Ghazan was standing next to her, he decided to let his mustache grow back when the avatar found out he was alive and well, but now he kept it neatly trimmed, something the old Ghazan had never done…

" Mom, is it okay if Allerys and I plan the rest of the wedding ourselves with my friends…. I…. Kinda feel like I leave them out now, even do their the once that have been a part of my life for so long….."

I dared to ask once we planned the wedding ceremony, which made allerys look at me with a smile on her face, probably also liking the idea of planning the parties that came before and after with Ming Hua and Ghazan only…. Because they have become her friends as well….

" well….. I rather had you did things the old school way…. But… okay then…. Since we can't change your mind anyway…"

My mother said as she and my father left the room together with allerys's parents, leaving the 4 of us alone in the room.

" okay…. Did you have anything special in mind?"

Ming hua asked me with a smirk on her face, as she and Ghazan came out of their spot and walked over to were allerys and I were standing.

" No, I wanted to keep it small, only inviting some friends and family over at the after parties, maybe inviting the avatar and co;…. But that's all….. The only thing I was wanting to ask is….. Would any of you have any objections if I asked P'li's parents to come over as well…."

I asked, looking around the group. I saw Ming hua looking at Ghazan with a sad look, before the both of them shook their heads, allerys was beaming at me when I looked at her eyes…. She didn't had any objections….. That was for sure….

" why? I thought you let go of her? "

Ming hua asked me with a firm look on her face..

" I did...but...I heard they have been looking for her when i was in jail... and I'm curious why..."

I said as i looked at ming calmly... who looked at ghazan with a sad look, then back at him... which meant something was up... they always gave each other that look if something was going on..

"We know... we heard on the radio when we were looking for you..."

Ming hua said as she nodded to ghazan, who also nodded.

"I did... but... that doesn't means I'm not interested to know why they want their daughter back... why now? Why not 20 years ago... when she had still been..."

I started.. but stopped as allerys placed a hand on my arm and shook her head at me meaningful. _"Try not to think about that anymore, you let go" _that look in her eyes meant... for which i was really thankful

"Its good that you want to see them... besides... you all can tell things about her... letting go doesn't mean we have to forget her... she IS gone... but her sprit lives on... in us... each of us that knew her..."

Allerys wisely said which made me raise my finger to quote guru laghima after that.. but when i did... everyone gave me such a firm look that i decided to leave this one be

"Maybe we can **ALL** invite our families over.. that way they can see each other.."

Ming hua said now. Looking at her friends and teammates with a stern look, who now all looked at her surprised.

"You know... that might be a good idea, that way they can see with whoms kids we have shared good old times.. "

I said as i looked at allerys... who nodded as well... beaming at getting to know the parent of her new friends...

"Mine are already here... in spirit... they passed away when i was 3 years old... my older sister raised me.."

Ghazan said now with a smirk as he looked at the sky.. which made me grin...

"2 out of 3 huh?"

I asked him teasingly as i gave my friend a firm pat on his shoulder...

"Shut up zaheer!"

Ghazan smirked teasing as he gave me a pat back.. which made me almost topple over, since ghazan was really strong...

"Okay... okay... no killing my fiancé, okay ghazan?"

Allerys teased as she sat down on her knees by my side.

"Nothing wrong... I'm used to his punches..."

I said smiling as i let allerys help me up, and it was true... i was used that ghazan would give me either a playful push ore really hit me... all the time... so i was used to it... allerys now smiles as she helped me dust myself off, before we went back to the table…

"So we all agree? We ask p"li's parents to come over as well? "

I asked as I looked at all my friends, one at the time. The people I have shared with so match…. Ghazan… the street urging we found on the streets, cheating and using his lavabending to fight to keep himself alive…. Ming hua, who was a shivering eleven year old when we found her, skin and bones under a raggy dress, all beaten up by her parents, fearing for her life if the red lotus hadn't taken her out. And p'li…. Even do she wasn't here anymore…. The shivering fourteen year old we had rescued from the warlord that had tried to mold her into a weapon… they had shared so many good and bad times…. its almost strange for me to get married... for all off those times to come to a end...

"hey guys, how about, during the after party…. We do a song together… we can make one up together… ore just sing one we already know…. "

allerys brought in after they had went on disgusting things, making the others look at her with a surprised look.

"sing? Us…. "

i asked mu fiancé with a shocked look, turning blank at the idea of having to sing for a large crowd, even if most of them were gonna be the parents of his friends… it still sounded scary to me to sing and dance... while everyone was staring at us...

"yeah, why not? I think It could be fun…"

allerys smiled at me as she put her small hand on my bigger one, smiling at me kindly.

"one problem... non off us can **SING** nor play a instrument "

ming hua brought in now, looking firmly at allerys, not because she was suspicious off her, but because she didn't liked the idea of singing and dancing...

"we could try... and its not serious... just for fun..."

allerys smiled as she gave me a small smile. i shrugged and looked at the others with a smile on my face, trying to encourage them to do it, but all i got back were sour faces... they weren't falling for it...

"sorry sweetie... most off us are not used to stand before a large crowd... we best don't.."

i said, earning a thankful smile from ming hua and ghazan now, glad I got the hint...

"that's okay, we'll just have to try and figure out another way to get those old timers to loosen up"

allerys grinned, which made me smile as well. it was true both of our parents were very match from the traditions and rules... to make them loosen up... was gonna be a kind off a problem... but if we wanted them to at least **TRY** and talk to the remaining parents... they had to loosen up... ore they would stay away from them as far as possible, thinking they were all below their status...

"so... how else can we make them loosen up?"

ghazan questioned as he looked at the plans with a smile on his face, which caused ming hua to glare at him.

"we could just... play more dance music... like hard rock... purposely..."

i popped up smirking deviously at allerys who smirked back at me the same way.

"i like your thinking..."

she smirked as she showed me a round flat plate with two music notes looking disrupted... like they were loud... Very,very loud...

"a old number avatar aang used to loosen up a group off fire nation kids... i borrowed it for the wedding..."

allerys smiled as she held it between her fingers with a smirk on her face, even i got the chills from.

"two minds think alike... i had the same idea... of course the newly wed have to dance first.."

i smiled at my fiancé, who smiled back at me more kindly now...

"oo... i thought you didn't liked traditions zaheer..."

she winked at me making a teasing face at me, which made me scratch behind my ear a little uneasy, since that was indeed a sort of tradition… something I hated….

"yeah… but this one isn't **THAT** bad… if you don't count I have two left feet when it comes to dancing…"

I smirked at her as I looked at my feet, since it was the truth, since the dancing lessons of my parents when I was a kid I hadn't danced, and even back then I had never liked it and stumbled over my own feet. In a free dance I could make up the moves myself a little… but in a traditional dance I would screw it up completely…

"that's okay, I can dance the traditional way…. But its not my liking… I rather improvise…"

allerys smiled at me as she took me around the waist and looked me in the eye with a smile on her face. I looked back at her lovingly, and while ming hua and Ghazan obviously made "gag" signs and sounds on the background we kissed… sharing our feelings off happiness, since this time…. This force marriage… was on **OUR** terms…. Because we love each other and chose to be married…

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And with that I end the chapter. I hope you all liked it. Sorry it took me a while to write it but I was working on some other stories as well and I had a little writers block because of some negative reviews on that story… but here is the next chapter of this story… its mostly only the wedding getting planned… but of course its buildup for the big wedding, so stayed tuned everyone and don't forget to

**REVIEW!**


End file.
